El león y ¿la gacela?
by edemirekly
Summary: Ambientado en la temporada 7. Derek Morgan era un león, ¿pero qué era exactamente Emily Prentiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

El caso había concluido con relativo éxito. Relativo porque se suponía que el Sudes no debería haber muerto. No era algo que quedara bien en los informes oficiales. Sin embargo, lo importante era que habían llegado a tiempo de salvar a la víctima. Al día siguiente a primera hora, tendrían que volver a Virginia. Pero por el momento, el equipo se encontraba celebrando en el restaurante del Hotel donde se alojaban, que todo había terminado. Estaban en Atlantic City, la ciudad favorita de Emily Prentiss. Morgan no había dejado de burlarse de ella y lanzarle indirectas, recordándole constantemente su "pecado de ganar en Atlantic City". Intentaba averiguar qué había detrás de aquella frase, pero ella parecía disfrutar manteniendo el misterio.

El equipo fue retirándose uno a uno, hasta que quedaron sólo ellos dos en la mesa.

\- Mañana regresamos. ¿Definitivamente no me vas a contar qué es eso del pecado de ganar en Atlantic City?.- Le preguntó Morgan por enésima vez.

Emily se echó a reír. Estaban uno frente al otro, y entre ambos habían consumido mas alcohol que el resto del equipo junto.

\- ¿Crees que porque esté seriamente perjudicada vas a conseguir sonsacármelo, Agente Morgan?- Le interrogó arqueando una ceja.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Lo dudo, Prentiss. Me doy cuenta de que el alcohol te hace menos efecto del que esperaba- Añadió dibujando en su cara la característica sonrisa Derek Morgan.

\- No sé exactamente cómo tomarme eso- Lo miró confundida.

\- En cualquier caso. Creo que ya va siendo hora de retirarnos.

Emily frunció el ceño, con evidente expresión de disgusto. Derek la miró un poco desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Nada- Dijo ella- Sólo que pensé que tenías mas aguante- Señaló con una sonrisa traviesa- Me decepcionas un poco, Morgan.

\- ¿Crees que no tengo aguante?- Derek sabía que intentaba pincharle. Se hizo el ofendido.- Te lo puedo demostrar cuándo y como quieras… tal vez en tu jacuzzi- Se burló de ella.

\- Amigo… Eso no va a pasar- Le replicó siguiéndole el juego.- Pero quizás, si te quedas el tiempo suficiente, te puedo mostrar algo sobre esa cuestión que parece interesarte tanto- Añadió en tono más sugerente del que había pretendido. A pesar de lo que Morgan dijera, el alcohol empezaba surtir efecto.

No había forma de que Derek Morgan rechazara aquella invitación.

Se dejó guiar por ella hasta una de las mesas de póker y tomar asiento. Se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su pecado de ganar.

\- ¿Póker?- Se burló- ¿Vas a dejarte el sueldo en el póker?

Ella lo miró un poco ofendida.

\- Observa y aprende, Derek Morgan.

Y efectivamente, observó detenidamente y aprendió que debía abstenerse de jugar nunca con ella. Seis jugadores en la mesa, incluida ella, y después de una hora, tenía amontonadas junto a ella, más fichas de las que sumaban las del resto de jugadores. Morgan, disfrutó especialmente con las expresiones, primero de sorpresa y luego de incredulidad, que se iban apoderando de las caras de sus rivales. En un momento dado, Emily anunció que jugaría una última mano antes de marcharse. Las cartas se repartieron, y a medida que avanzaba la partida, fueron retirándose uno a uno de la mesa. Finalmente quedaron únicamente Emily y un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, que había comenzado nervioso y ahora estaba sudando a chorros.

Emily vio con un poco de preocupación que no se daba por vencido, a pesar de que ya le temblaban las manos y su cara de estaba volviendo de un color rojo encendido. Por un momento, pensó que le iba a dar un infarto allí mismo.

Derek sonrió negando con la cabeza, viendo la escalera de color que ella intentaba ocultar. Emily miró hacia su oponente y, contra todo pronóstico, la oyó decir.

\- Parece que mi suerte ha terminado, y dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa, retirándose de la partida.

El hombrecillo nervioso, sonrió satisfecho como si de pronto hubiera llegado la mañana de Navidad. Mostró sus cartas. Un trío de Jotas.

\- A veces se gana, a veces se pierde- Le dijo mientras se apresuraba a recoger las fichas.

Derek, atónito, miró a su compañera sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Ésta, con un gesto, le indicó que guardara silencio, mientras que le tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba hacia la barra del bar. Allí pidió un whiski y un bourbon.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar que acabas de hacer?- Le preguntó sorprendido- Tenías una escalera de color.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su copa, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Viste la marca del anillo en su dedo?- Esperó a que Derek asintiera con la cabeza- Estoy bastante segura de que su esposa no tiene idea de que estaba aquí, y sinceramente, no quiero ser responsable de que mañana sus hijos no tengan un plato de comida en la mesa.

Derek seguía un poco perplejo

\- Sabes que seguramente irá directo a la máquina tragaperras e igualmente, volverá a su casa con la cartera vacía.

\- Puede ser- Admitió- Pero no será por mi culpa.

Morgan entornó los ojos, un poco descolocado con el razonamiento.

\- Vamos Derek- Le dijo con una sonrisa divertido- He ganado bastante más dinero del que he perdido.

Y era cierto.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en realidad, no se le ocurrió nada. La miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cada vez que creía que ya la conocía, aparecía algo nuevo que volvía a sorprenderlo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Pues pensando en ti- Dijo espontáneamente. Vio como Emily abría los ojos como platos ante su comentario- Quiero decir- Se explicó- Eres un auténtico enigma para mi Emily Prentiss.

Ella le sonrió traviesamente.

\- ¿Te gusta descifrar enigmas, agente Morgan?.

La miró con gesto serio.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?- Pretendía seguir su broma, pero aquella gravedad en su voz provocó un estremecimiento en Emily. Derek notó como dejaba de respirar durante unos segundos y bajó la vista- Lo siento- Se disculpó- No debí decir eso.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes- Intentó restarle importancia- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación...es decir ...- Se rectificó a sí misma dándose cuenta de que su inconsciente la acababa de traicionar- A nuestras habitaciones… Cada uno a la suya, por supuesto- Añadió titubeando.

De pronto sintió mucho calor. ¿Habían apagado el aire acondicionado? ¡Qué demonios!.

A Derek le enterneció aquella repentina muestra de vulnerabilidad. Sabía que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, pero aún así, resultaba encantadora cuando se ponía nerviosa.

\- Venga vamos- Le dijo, levantándose de su taburete y ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo acompañara- Te dejaré en tu castillo, Princesa.

\- Parece que tú también eres todo un enigma- Le sonrió ella, recuperando la compostura- Hay un caballero escondido detrás de ese cuerpo musculado.

De nuevo se tuvo que morder la lengua ante su desbordante capacidad de soltar cosas inapropiadas. Derek vio su gesto mortificado, y se echó a reír, pero no le dijo nada. Esta vez no lo usaría en su contra. En silencio, caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor y subieron al séptimo piso. La puerta de la habitación de Emily era la tercera a lo largo del pasillo. Dos más allá, estaba la habitación de Morgan.

\- Yo me quedo por aquí- Dijo ella volviéndose hacia él- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- Siempre.

Emily le sonrió tímidamente, aquella expresión suya siempre le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo. Con el paso de los años, habían ido profundizando su relación. Después de lo de Doyle, una chispa diferente se habían encendido entre ambos. Sentía que Derek estaba más pendiente de ella, más protector. Para una persona independiente como Emily, lo normal habría sido que se hubiera molestado, pero en realidad, la hacía sentir segura. Y le gustaba compartir tiempo con él.

\- Derek… Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- Dijo casi en un susurro, y casi sin pensar.

Éste la miró un poco confuso.

\- Las cosas no me han resultado fáciles desde que he vuelto- Explicó con suavidad- Y tú siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome pasara lo que pasara. Me doy cuenta de que siempre intentas protegerme, y eso significa mucho para mí.

A Derek le enterneció aquella inesperada confesión. Instintivamente acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sintiendo bajo sus dedos, su piel de porcelana.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada Emily. Cada día doy gracias a Dios, porque te haya traído de vuelta a mí.

Emily estrechó un poco la mirada, intentando ver a través de él. "¿De vuelta a mí?", ¿qué significaba?. Buscó una respuesta en sus ojos, pero solo encontró su mirada limpia y serena.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, Derek- Insistió ella.- No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, en este tiempo.

Permanecieron mirándose en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Será mejor que entre- Dijo ella por fin- Buenas noches.

E instintivamente se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En lugar de separarse, se quedó durante unos segundos con la cabeza apoyada en él, en silencio. Derek le tomó el rostro entre las manos y vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se inclinó y la besó en los labios, dulcemente, como si quisiera acallar su dolor. Aquel beso, se fue intensificando cada vez más. El alcohol, la ciudad, el estrés del caso, hicieron efecto en los dos agentes, y a medida que sus lenguas se entrelazaban un deseo descontrolado comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos. En un último gesto de autocontrol, Derek la apartó un poco, sosteniéndola suavemente por los hombros. Quizás había separado sus labios, pero la seguía mirando con aquella expresión llena de ternura.

Emily emitió un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Em- Le dijo en un susurro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión. Aunque sus ojos no pudieron ocultar del todo la decepción que sentía.

Se volvió para abrir la puerta, y entró en su habitación. Antes de cerrarla, se dirigió a él, que todavía permanecía en el mismo sitio, con expresión un poco culpable.

\- Hasta mañana, Derek.

Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Derek se dirigió hacia su habitación, sintiéndose como un auténtico idiota. ¿Cómo explicarle que quería para ella algo mejor que una simple noche en Atlántic City?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luz de la mañana la despertó a través del ventanal de su habitación. Frunció los ojos en un vano intento de protegerse de ella, cuando un súbito destello de dolor atravesó su cabeza. Definitivamente, había bebido más de lo que había previsto, y aquel incesante martilleo, se lo recordaba una y otra vez.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las nueve. El jet tenía previsto despegar en una hora, y ella todavía tenía que ducharse, vestirse y recoger sus cosas, todo ello, acompañado de aquel latido sordo que la taladraba.

Arrastrándose se dirigió al baño, y desvistiéndose, se metió bajo la ducha. Mientras notaba como el agua golpeaba su cuerpo, una amalgama de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y todos, desembocaban en uno solo: los labios de Derek Morgan en los suyos.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó llevando su mano a su cabeza, como si así pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decir que el viaje de vuelta fue incómodo, era un eufemismo. Cuando Emily subió al avión, comprobó que Derek aún no había llegado. "Posiblemente estaría aún más perjudicado que ella", pensó. Los dos habían bebido mucho la noche anterior y sospechaba que los recuerdos de él estarían tan borrosos como los de ella. Sabía que tendrían que hablar, pero encerrados dentro de un avión con todo el equipo observando… de ninguna manera… aquello no iba a pasar.

Buscó un asiento solitario, sorteando las bromas y miradas curiosas por el aspecto lamentable que debía tener, y utilizando su dolor de cabeza como excusa, se refugió a solas, en el último asiento de atrás. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse.

\- ¿Aspirina?.

La voz de Derek resonó a su lado. Se giró a su izquierdo para cerciorarse de lo que ya sabía. Se había sentado a su lado y sostenía en su mano un vaso de agua con dos aspirinas. Le dirigió una mirada ente avergonzada y agradecida.

\- Gracias- Le dijo tímidamente, metiéndose las aspirinas en la boca, y bebiéndose el contenido del vaso casi sin respirar.

\- Supuse que ibas a necesitarlas. Yo ya me he tomado mi ración- Sonrió con complicidad.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber muy bien qué esperar a partir de ahora.

\- Emily…

\- Derek- Le cortó secamente- No vamos a tener esta conversación aquí.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara.

\- Osea, que te acuerdas.

Aquel comentario, unido a su expresión de ¿felicidad?, ¿satisfacción?, no sabía muy bien definirlo, provocó un inmediato rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Vagamente- Dijo intentando no entrar demasiado en detalle- Más de lo que quisiera reconocer, en realidad- Admitió un poco azorada. Un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza la recorrió al recordar que había sido Derek y no ella, quien había interrumpido el beso.

\- Oye- Le dijo en tono de disculpa- Siento mucho lo que pasó, yo… creo que bebí demasiado.

Él la miró desconcertado.

\- Yo no lo siento- Aún siendo un susurro, su voz sonó firme.

Ahora, la confusa era ella.

\- Me apartaste- Intentó que no sonara a reproche, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. Derek notó un pequeño resquemor en su voz.

\- Sí, te aparté- Admitió- Pero no fue porque hicieras nada mal..

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella con cierta ironía- Esto es nuevo, ¿me vas a decir que fue por ti y no por mi?- Le inquirió un poco ofendida.

Derek se echó a reír. No había una sola versión de aquella mujer que no le volviera loco.

\- No… lo que quiero decir es que cuando pase algo más entre nosotros, quisiera que estuvieras lo suficientemente sobria como para recordarlo- Se burló de ella, dándole un suave toque en la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

Emily pasó de ofendida a ofendida y atónita.

\- ¿Perdona?- Su voz sonó demasiado fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que Reid, y J.J. que se encontraban tres asientos más adelante, dirigieron la vista hacia ella. Tuvo que contenerse para continuar hablando- "¿cuándo eso pase?"- Le recriminó enfadada- Dime Derek Morgan, ¿tuviste que entrar de lado en el avión para que tu ego cupiera por la puerta?- Añadió con sarcasmo.

Él la miró con una sonrisa descarada.

\- Puedes hacerte todo lo digna que quieras. Pero tú y yo sabemos, que si anoche no hubiera detenido aquello, habríamos acabado en tu cama- Le susurró.

Un jadeo de incredulidad, salió de la boca de Emily. Y no supo cómo ni por qué, a su memoria vino una conversación que tuvieron una vez durante un caso.

\- Parece que olvidas algo- Le dijo con fiereza- Quizás tú seas un león, pero yo no soy una gacela a la que puedas dar caza- Sonrió complacida al comprobar el efecto que sus palabras hacían en Derek- Fue un beso, nada más, estábamos borrachos y no significó nada...Si me disculpas, me gustaría dormir un poco antes de llegar a casa.

Y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, reposando su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y simuló ignorarlo por completo, hasta que poco después notó que, con un suspiro resignado, Derek se levantaba de su asiento dejándola sola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo. Tuve que rehacerlo porque no estaba muy conforme con el resultado. Quería que esta historia fuera ligera y divertida. Espero que les guste :) .

 **Capitulo 2**

A pesar de que Emily había conseguido evitar a Derek durante resto del vuelo, no había forma de que pudiera seguir haciéndolo al día siguiente. Llegó pronto a las oficinas de la UAC, y se concentró en la redacción del informe del último caso. Ignoró deliberadamente a Derek, cuando la saludó al pasar junto a su mesa. Lo oyó resoplar, y seguir su camino hacia su oficina.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?.

Era la voz de Reid, que estaba de pie, junto a ella. Se volvió hacia él un poco desconcertada. ¿Desde cuándo Reid se había vuelto tan perceptivo con las emociones ajenas?.

\- No- Respondió más secamente de lo que pretendía. Reid la miró frunciendo el ceño- Solo es… bueno… ya sabes… es Morgan…- Añadió Emily forzando una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… - Dijo él no muy convencido- Y luego se sentó en su mesa.

Emily miró hacia la puerta del despacho de Derek. Suspiró y decidió que si Reid se había dado cuenta, los demás no tardarían en comenzar a hacer preguntas. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí. Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, y justo antes de que lo hiciera, Derek la abrió. Emily dio un pequeño salto.

\- ¡Dios!- Exclamó- Que susto me has dado.

Derek le sonrió, con expresión de disculpa.

\- Lo siento. Iba a ir a hablar con Hotch- Le explicó- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Emily hizo una pausa, y volvió a suspirar.

\- Reid me acaba de preguntar si nos hemos peleado.

Derek la miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Y tiene miedo de cuál de los dos se quedará con su custodia?- Se burló, riendo.

Emily entornó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. De un suave empujón lo apartó a un lado y entró al despacho. Derek, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

\- Esto es serio- Dijo con voz cansada- No quiero cuchicheos sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Ahora hay un nosotros?- Le replicó él torciendo el gesto.

Estaban frente a frente, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado el uno al otro. Emily le dirigió una mirada confusa. No entendía por qué no podían dejar de discutir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Derek?- Le preguntó finalmente, sin saber qué mas decir.

Él dudo durante un momento, calibrando si valía la pena volver a la misma discusión.

\- Que lo admitas.

Emily lo miró con expresión severa.

\- ¿Que admita qué? ¿Qué gracias a ti mi virtud está a salvo?. Nadie te pidió que cuidaras de ella. Soy perfectamente responsable de todos mis actos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hubieras preferido que siguiera adelante?- Le preguntó con incredulidad, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella lo miró sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con aquello. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?

\- ¿Es eso una especie de pregunta trampa? Si digo que no estaría reconociendo que no habría podido controlarme ante ti, y si digo que sí, que estaba deseando que entraras en aquella habitación. No hay forma de que conteste a esa pregunta sin que lo utilices en mi contra, ¿no crees?- Le recriminó con cierta ironía.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en que lo admitas?.- Su sonrisa traviesa, provocó una inmediata expresión airada en ella.

\- ¿Que qué hay de malo en alimentar más tu ego, Morgan?- Le replicó enfadada- ¿En serio?.

\- Bueno- Dijo él, guiñándole un ojo- En cualquier caso, el hecho de que no contestes a la pregunta, también me indica algo….

Lo miró con cara de interrogación, un poco estupefacta. Era imposible que Derek Morgan fuera más irresistible de lo que se creía.

\- ¿Y eso es?.

-Que no quieres reconocer que lo que te molestó no fue que no sucediera nada, sino que fuera yo y no tú quien lo impidiera.

Su tono de complacencia, le hizo hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, tiró de todo su autocontrol para evitar darle un puñetazo allí mismo, y en cambio se acercó peligrosamente a él con una expresión fingidamente seductora. Se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en él, el roce de su cuerpos.

\- Quizás tengas razón, agente Morgan- Le susurró lentamente junto a su oído- Quizás estaba enfadada porque quería algo más y no me lo diste- Continuó, fijando sus ojos en los de él, con una ligera caída de sus pestañas. Notó para su satisfacción, que Derek tragaba saliva, al notar su aliento en el rostro – Quizás… deberíamos volver a repetirlo para ver qué ocurre.. ¿Quieres eso Derek?.- Le sonrió al comprobar su mirada sorprendida- Quizás…

Derek inclinó su rostro. Y justo antes de que posara sus labios sobre los de ella, ésta se puso rígida y se separó un poco de él.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Morgan- Ahora su sonrisa ya no era de seducción, ahora era una sonrisa definitivamente pagada de si misma.

Al agente Derek Morgan, no le pasó desapercibido que había usado exactamente las mismas palabras que él había utilizado con ella. Con un gesto de frustración, no le quedó otra que reconocer que se lo tenía un poco merecido.

\- ¿Satisfecha?- Le preguntó él, intentando enfriar sus pensamientos y algo más.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, sonó un mensaje en sus móviles. García les estaba avisando de que había un caso.

Emily se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y, antes de salir, le dirigió una última mirada maliciosa.

-¡Oh!, sí, muy satisfecha. Como habrás podido comprobar, mi autocontrol sigue intacto… sin embargo- Añadió dirigiendo la vista descaradamente hacia su entrepierna- El tuyo parece que ha desaparecido. Quizás deberías refrescarte con agua fría antes de bajar.

Y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, intentando reprimir una carcajada.

Derek permaneció en el interior viendo cómo se alejaba, y no le cupo duda, de que Emily Prentiss estaba pidiendo a gritos que le bajaran los humos.

Se dirigió a la Sala de Reuniones, después de una breve visita al servicio. No había modo de que no se dieran cuenta de que efectivamente, cuando se trataba de Emily, no tenía demasiado autocontrol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos días después, se encontraban a punto de localizar al sudes. No tenían más que sospechas muy bien fundadas sobre su identidad, pero ninguna prueba real. Se llamaba Jason Wells, pero no tenían nada contra él que pudiera llevarlo a un tribunal. La idea había sido tenderle una trampa. Eran ya tres parejas interraciales las que habían aparecido asesinadas en Virginia en las últimas dos semanas. Sabían donde localizaba a sus víctimas, en un pub situado en el Centro, al que acudían muchas parejas a pasar un buen rato. Pero no había ni una sola imagen de él, saliendo junto a ellas. Cuando aquella tarde, Hotch les había propuesto a ambos agentes servir de señuelo, todos se rieron ante el resoplido de obligatoria aceptación de Emily, y la cara de extraña satisfacción de Derek.

Ahora, ya de noche, Emily y Derek se encontraban obligatoriamente acaramelados sentados a la barra del bar. Emily le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Derek se deleitaba con el escaso vestido corto, de color negro, que dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta en la pista de baile.

\- Deberíamos ir a bailar- Le propuso él. Vio la desconfianza reflejada en su cara. - Estaremos más a la vista- Le explicó en un tono estrictamente profesional.

\- Está bien..- Aceptó ella, dejándose guiar hasta la pista. Aún no habían visto al sospechoso, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en aparecer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cuando Derek envolvió su cintura suavemente con sus manos. Ellla, intentando disimular un ligero rubor, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Se dijo a sí misma, que sólo era para engañar al sudes, y esperaba que, al menos, Derek lo creyera.

Al cabo de un rato, se irguió levemente.

\- Derek, el sospechoso está detrás de ti- Le señaló dirigiendo su mirada hacia más allá de éste.

Dieron un par de giros lentos, al son de la melodía

\- Lo veo- Le confirmó, mientras se acercaban bailando un poco hacia él.

Derek se dio cuenta de que, sin embargo, parecía no prestarles demasiada atención. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que se había centrado en otra pareja interracial que justo acababa de entrar por la puerta, y se dirigían también a la pista de baile. Emily también lo vio.

\- Acaba de entrar otra pareja- Le dijo un poco frustrada- ¿Qué hacemos?

Él le dirigió aquella sonrisa pícara que tan nerviosa la ponía.

\- Pues habrá que conseguir que vuelva a fijarse en nosotros.

Emily lo miró totalmente confusa.

\- ¿Qué?…- Acertó a decir. Pero no le dio tiempo de más. Sin previo aviso, se encontró con los labios de Derek en los suyos. Notó cómo sus manos se deslizaban más abajo de su espalda, al tiempo que la estrechaba más aún contra su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y tuvo que controlarse para recordar que estaban trabajando y que tenían un asesino que atrapar. Miró hacia el sospechoso, y vio, que efectivamente había girado su vista hacia ellos. Derek intensificó su beso, como si no hubiera un mañana, y ella simplemente se dejó llevar, pensando sólo en el éxito de la misión… o al menos, eso se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ya seguros de que se habían convertido en objetivo del sudes, ella le dirigió una expresión de reproche.

\- No ha tenido gracia- Le dijo con tono serio.

\- No pretendía que la tuviera- Intentaba no sonreír, pero sin demasiado resultado.- ¿Ha funcionado?- Ahora él estaba de espaldas al sudes, y no lo veía.

\- Sí… ha funcionado- Admitió ella- Y Derek...- Lo miró fijamente

\- Dime- Aún mantenía aquella expresión traviesa en su cara.

\- Aparta tus manos de mi culo…- Le ordenó sin miramientos.

Derek reprimió una carcajada, pero obedientemente retiró la mano.

Efectivamente, las cosas transcurrieron como habían previsto. Derek y Emily salieron del pub aún abrazados, y poco después el sospechoso los siguió. Para cuando sacó su cuchillo, con una afilada hoja de más de veinte centímetros, se vio rodeado por el equipo completo. La detención fue limpia, y finalmente, ya en la Comisaría, terminó confesando los asesinatos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después del caso, pasaron solo un momento por la UAC, pero era tarde, y pronto volvieron a casa. Los informes podían esperar hasta el día siguiente. Decir que Emily estaba furiosa, era decir poco, saltaban chispas a su alrededor, y desde luego, no ayudaba las continuas bromas del resto del equipo sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. A través de las cámaras pinchadas y los micros, se habían enterado de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Emily llegó con cara de pocos amigos, así que, por seguridad, todos decidieron mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de la misma. Sólo Rossi se atrevió con ironía a felicitarle por su convincente actuación, pero vista la mirada furibunda con que Emily le respondió mientras maldecía en varios idiomas, optó por hacerse a un lado mientras intentaba disimular que todo aquello le parecía francamente divertido.

Dos horas después, con su informe casi terminado, Emily decidió dirigirse al Office para tomarse un café. Para su frustración, comprobó que Derek había tenido la misma idea. Pero ya la había visto, y no había manera de que huyera como un conejo asustado. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se dispuso a servirse un café, intentando ignorarle deliberadamente.

Derek se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio y se quedó apoyado contra la encimera.

\- ¿Todavía estás enfadada?- Le preguntó con cierta sorna mientras daba un sorbo a su propia bebida.

Emily no se molestó en mirarle. Con los nervios, había derramado un poco de café en la encimera y estaba concentrada limpiando aquel pequeño desastre.

\- ¿Tú que crees?- La ironía era evidente en su voz.

\- Necesitábamos que se fijara en nosotros-Argumentó Derek sin mucha convicción.

Un jadeo de incredulidad salió de la boca de Emily, que se giró colocándose frente a él.

\- ¿Necesitaba que me metieras la lengua hasta la garganta?- Le dijo con sarcasmo

\- Tenía que parecer real… y bueno…- Dibujó una expresión traviesa en su cara- Intenté copiar el único beso que tenía de referencia. No parecías demasiado disgustada, de todas formas- Añadió arqueando una ceja de forma sugerente.

Emily entornó los ojos, cansada de aquel juego.

\- No puedes saber eso…- Le replicó un poco ofendida- Al fin y al cabo, como tú dijiste, estábamos encubiertos, no significó nada.

La miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y en Atlantic City?.

\- ¡Estaba borracha!, ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó incrédula de que insistiera con el mismo tema.

-Así que, según tú, como con el primero estabas borracha, y con el segundo trabajando encubierta, no puedo argumentar que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Emily intentó seguir el hilo de su pensamiento. ¿A dónde demonios quería ir a parar?

\- Efectivamente- Corroboró ella con rotundidad.

\- Bien… Pues me alegro de que ya no estemos encubiertos ni ebrios- Se acercó a ella hasta ponerse a pocos centímetros de su rostro, dejándola atrapada entre él y el mostrador del office.

\- ¿Qué…?

Emily le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. Fue tarde cuando finalmente descubrió de qué iba todo aquello.

Por tercera vez, Derek la besó, mientras ella contenía la respiración totalmente estupefacta, airada e incrédula por lo que estaba haciendo… sin embargo… tampoco hizo nada para apartarlo. De nuevo, se dejó llevar por la dulzura de sus labios, mientras le hacía cosquillas con su lengua al tiempo que profundizaba en su boca. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras su mente le decía que se alejara, que era un cretino, un idiota, un imbécil… que sin embargo, besaba como un dios griego. Se maldijo a si misma, por no ser capaz de ponerlo en su lugar.

Jadeando, lo apartó finalmente, más que nada para recuperar el aliento. Un súbito sentimiento de furia la invadió cuando comprobó la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Derek. Le dio un empujón y se liberó, encarándose con él.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Le recriminó iracunda.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- No estás ni borracha, ni encubierta…- Le explicó sin perder la calma- Así que, dado que no era mi lengua la única que jugueteaba, con bastante entusiasmo, por cierto, puedo afirmar que te ha gustado.

Los ojos de Emily despedían fuego. Jadeó totalmente ofendida.

\- ¡Esto es increíble!- Exclamó dándose la vuelta. Salió del office como alma que lleva el diablo, y se dirigió a su mesa. Para colmo de males, comprobó que tanto Rossi, como J.J. Reid y García, estaban allí charlando. Notó a Derek detrás de ella, y no se atrevió a dar un paso más hacia donde estaba el grupo.

\- ¡Em…!- La llamó Derek al tiempo que la tomaba por el hombro, obligándola a darse la vuelta- ¡¿qué demonios te pasa ahora?!

Ella, consciente de que tenían espectadores, se acercó a él para evitar que les oyeran.

\- ¿Qué que me pasa?- Le recriminó en un susurro- ¿Es que no puedes verlo?

\- ¿El qué?- La miró desconcertado.

Emily hizo un gesto de pura frustración, su enfado iba a más, y mientras, él la miraba con aquella cara de no haber roto un plato.

\- ¡¿El qué?!- Su tono fue más alto de lo que había pretendido- ¡¿Realmente?!

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él.

\- ¡Vamos, Emily!- Volvió a posar su mano ahora sobre su cadera. Ella se estremeció un poco al sentir su contacto. El hecho de que tuviera ese efecto en ella, la puso aún más furiosa y sintió que su mente se nublaba por momentos. Se giró hacia él de nuevo.

\- ¡Por Dios, no puedes ir besándome por ahí cuando te de la gana!- Exclamó totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

\- ¿Todavía seguís con eso?.

Ambos se volvieron hacia J.J., que los miraba entre divertida y sorprendida, exactamente con la misma expresión que el resto. Emily le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Derek, quien al parecer y para su desesperación, no le afectaba lo más mínimo ser el centro de atención. Enfadada, cerró la distancia que faltaba hasta llegar a su mesa, y tomó sitio en ella. Derek, se acercó a ella, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, se encontró con una perturbadora expresión de advertencia de Emily, que lo hizo pensárselo dos veces. Finalmente, optó por quedarse callado.

\- Vamos chicos- García, como siempre, intentaba poner un poco de calma- Sólo fue una operación encubierta… quizás Derek fue un poco...

\- ¿Entusiasta?- Completó Rossi la frase con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Emily lo miró furibunda durante un instante y volvió los ojos al informe que había dejado a medias. Derek, iba a abrir de nuevo la boca, pero tampoco pudo esta vez.

\- Morgan, Prentiss...- La voz de Hotchner sonó a sus espaldas. Se giraron para ver cómo se acercaba con un café en la mano.- Me gustaría verlos a los dos en cinco minutos en mi despacho.

Emily levantó la cabeza y lo miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hotch?- Preguntó Derek, también un poco confuso.

Hotch, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- En realidad, ¿sabéis qué?, podemos resolverlo aquí mismo. Simplemente querría que me confirmaran si lo que vi hace un momento en el office, fue una técnica recordatoria de su actuación para el informe del caso, y no una clara violación de las normas sobre relaciones personales entre compañeros de trabajo- Explicó con su habitual monotonía.

Rossi, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, fue el único que notó el ligero tono burlón en su voz.

Derek, cruzó la mirada con Emily, que de repente se había puesto roja como un semáforo, y luego desvió la vista hacia el suelo, intentando evitar las mirada estupefactas del resto del equipo.

\- Pero espera un momento-Balbuceó Penélope, poniendo en su boca la deducción del resto – Vosotros no estabais discutiendo por el beso de anoche..

\- Estoy seguro de que trabajaban en el informe, Hotch- Explicó con ironía Rossi- Ya sabes que suelen implicarse mucho.

Emily seguía con la mirada fija en su informe sin atreverse a levantar la vista, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, mientras que Derek comenzó a toser, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Recibió un par de palmaditas solidarias de Reid en la espalda, que no podía parar de sonreír.

\- Eso me parecía- Dijo Hotch.- Quiero esos informes sobre mi mesa, antes de que os vayáis. Y Morgan… creo que deberías irte a tu despacho… ahora.- Le ordenó, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de reprimenda a ambos.

Sin decir palabra, Morgan se marchó apresuradamente, sin volver la vista atrás.

\- Y el resto, a trabajar- Añadió Hotch antes de irse, asegurándose de disolver al grupo.

Emily se quedó por fin sola, mortificada en su mesa, y envidió a Derek por tener su propio despacho y no tener que soportar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por la tardanza, suelo ser más rápida en escribir, pero estoy metida en la escritura de lo que es mi primer intento real de escribir una novela (aunque conociéndome, no se si dentro de nada me cansaré y ahí la dejaré) y he estado un poco absorta con eso. También le he dado muchas vueltas a cómo continuar la historia, quería que las cosas se pusieran un poco más peliagudas entre ambos, y finalmente tengo que confesar que busqué de nuevo inspiración en mi serie de culto favorita, Buffy Cazavampiros, de la que a veces tomo frases y escenas. Lo que iba a concentrar en un capítulo, finalmente lo escribiré en dos, porque me he puesto a escribir y me he extendido más de lo que pretendía. Como siempre, espero que les guste._

 **Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente era sábado, y no sólo era sábado, sino que además era uno de esos escasos sábados libres. Emily, que no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada, se despertó cerca del mediodía. Nunca sería capaz de confesar que lo que la había mantenido desvelada durante casi toda la noche, eran los acontecimientos de los últimos días que involucraban a su compañero de trabajo.

El día anterior, había conseguido escaparse en cuanto hubo terminado su informe. Y aunque tuvo que soportar la mirada de reproche de Hotch cuando fue a entregárselo en mano a su despacho, agradeció que no le diera ninguna charla añadida. En realidad, era un secreto a voces que esas normas sobre las relaciones entre el personal del FBI, las habían incluido por David Rossi, toda una institución en la materia.

Mientras desayunaba, o casi almorzaba ya por la hora, su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla para comprobar que era García. Suspiró resignada pensando que finalmente el día se había fastidiado definitivamente

\- Pen… no me digas que tenemos un caso, acabo de levantarme- Dijo con resignación.

Al otro lado sonó la voz alegre de su amiga.

\- ¡Oh, no!- Exclamó como si hubiera tomado una sobredosis de ponis de colores- Te avisaba de que mañana por la mañana hemos quedado todos para inagurar la nueva casa de Derek. Te llamo para asegurarme de que vas a venir. Te acabo de mandar la dirección a tu móvil.

"¿Inaguración?. Emily sabía lo de la casa. Derek se dedicaba en sus ratos libres a comprar, reformar y vender propiedades. Su forma de desahogarse era tirar paredes. Hacía unos meses, parecía que se había enamorado de su última adquisición, y había decidido quedársela. Por lo visto, era una antigua casona de principios del XIX, con un jardín enorme en la parte de atrás. Desde entonces, había estado trabajando en ella. De vez en cuando les mostraba fotos de los avances, ya debía haber terminado con las reformas.

\- ¡Ufff!- Resopló Emily- La verdad, no sé si es buena idea… después de lo de ayer, ya sabes. Hotch nos tiene en el punto de mira.

\- Si Hotch estuviera realmente molesto, ya hubiera hecho algo más que una simple reprimenda- Le hizo ver García- Vamos Em, sé que Derek se pone realmente insoportable a veces, pero estoy segura de que te echaría de menos si no vas. Lo pasó muy mal cuando estabas… bueno… ya sabes.

Sí, ya sabía. Cuando estaba pseudomuerta. Apelando a su sentimiento de culpa. Muy bien, Penélope, se notaba que algo había aprendido trabajando entre perfiladores.

\- ¿Te ha pedido él que me llames?- Preguntó con curiosidad sincera. No estaba segura de si él realmente querría que estuviera allí.

\- No me ha pedido nada. Me he ofrecido directamente- Le explicó- Cuando lo hablamos ayer en el trabajo, tú ya te habías ido. Pero Em, realmente creo que se sentiría decepcionado si no fueras. Todos te echaríamos de menos. Es bueno que podamos reunirnos juntos otra vez, como antes.

Aún sabiendo que continuaba manipulándola, Emily sabía que tenía razón.

\- Está bien Pen- Se rindió finalmente- ¿A qué hora?.

\- A eso de las 10. Pasaremos allí el día. ¡Oh, Em!, será increíble, ya verás.

Emily suspiró, pensando en todas las formas en que podía complicarse una reunión así.

\- Estoy segura…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante el resto del día, le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto. Se sentía extraña con la idea de aparecer repentinamente en aquella fiesta de inaguración fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Derek la había estado apoyando desde su vuelta. A pesar de su repentino deseo de besarla en las situaciones más surrealistas, no podía olvidar que ante todo, era su amigo, su compañero, su protector en el campo y también fuera de él. En realidad, entendía sus razones para no haber intentando nada más, aquel día en Atlantic City. Derek Morgan era un caballero, pese a todas sus insolencias y se sintió un poco mal con el hecho de que su relación pudiera estar deteriorándose. A última hora de la tarde, decidió ir a visitarle. Prefirió no avisarle, por si una vez en su puerta, perdía el valor y se echaba atrás. Fue primero hasta su apartamento, tocó varias veces, pero allí no había nadie. Durante unos momentos, no supo si esperarle, o volver a su casa. Finalmente, se dirigió al único lugar donde creía que podía estar: precisamente la propiedad que acababa de comprar. Pensó que quizás estuviera dando los últimos retoques antes de la celebración.

Aparcó su coche ante una imponente construcción a las afueras de la ciudad. Derek no había mentido. Realmente era hermosa. Los muros eran de ladrillo rojo, y tenía grandes ventanales de madera oscura. El portón de entrada, estaba labrado y se parecía al de las antiguas casas señoriales. Estaba rodeado por una verja de hierro, y tenía un precioso patio en la entrada, con una fuente. En ambos extremos de la vivienda podía verse como se perdía hacia atrás un pequeño camino empedrado. Supuso que llevaría al jardín del que había hablado.

Llegó a la puerta, y cuando se dispuso a tocar el timbre que había instalado, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta. Oyó pasos y traqueteo en el interior. Efectivamente estaba trabajando, así que sin más, empujó el portón, y entró siguiendo el sonido.

Derek se encontraba en la sala principal, de espaldas a ella. Estaba afanado en quitar el papel pintado de una pared, con una espátula. Se deleitó durante unos instantes en contemplar su cuerpo musculado. No podía negar que físicamente era su tipo de hombre. Bueno, el de ella y el del 90% de las féminas de Virginia. Sospechaba que también de un porcentaje bastante elevado del género masculino. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros manchados de pintura y polvo, y poco más. Había decidido prescindir de su camiseta. Notó las gotas de sudor brillando en su piel oscura. Y se maldijo a sí misma, por no poder evitar los pensamientos pecaminosos que invadieron su mente sin compasión.

En un momento dado, se giró agachándose para recoger un trapo viejo del suelo, y cuando levantó la vista, fijó sus ojos en ella. Ni siquiera se sobresaltó, simplemente la miró un poco confuso.

\- ¿Emily?…

Ella se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó nerviosamente- Pasé por tu casa pero no estabas. Supuse que estarías aquí. Estás ocupado de todas formas… si quieres puedo irme…

Derek dejó la espátula y el trapo en el suelo, y cerró la distancia hasta llegar hasta ella.

\- No. Ya estás aquí. Sólo me ha desconcertado que vinieras sin avisar. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Le preguntó algo preocupado.

En ese momento fue cuando Emily se sintió como una colegiala. ¿Realmente?, ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?. "Oye Derek, es que he estado pensando que te perdono por no poder sacar tu lengua de mi boca… pero ya sabes…entre amigos todo se disculpa…." o "Oye Derek, te estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí después de lo de Doyle, así que si quieres volver a besarme, pues mira, cuando te apetezca".

\- En realidad, no sé muy bien por qué he venido- Dijo finalmente, con expresión aún más confusa que la de él. Luego se quedó mirando la pared como si algo no encajara- ¿No habías terminado ya?-Añadió tontamente.

Derek sonrió. Para él, lo único importante en aquel momento, era que ella estuviera allí. Y parecía que en son de paz, que era más de lo que podía decir últimamente.

\- Casi. Esta pared es practicamente lo último. Creo que Penélope tenía dudas de que volviéramos a tener otro fin de semana libre, y adelantó la fiesta.

Emily se rió para sus adentros. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La idea había sido de ella, no de él. Simplemente no podía ver a sus amigos enfadados, y había decidido que una reunión del equipo era la mejor medicina. Sintió los ojos de Derek clavados en ella, y supo que él había hecho la misma deducción.

Derek notó el nerviosismo en Emily. Su repentino mordisqueo de su labio inferior, mientras se frotaba las manos, siempre era revelador.

\- Oye- Le dijo suavemente- ¿Me dejas que me de una ducha y luego hablamos? Tengo un par de cervezas y algo de Pizza en la nevera.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Vale- Aceptó- Mientras podría echarle un vistazo a la casa, si no te importa. Parece bastante impresionante. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Derek- Reconoció con sinceridad.

\- Gracias, la verdad es que me siento orgulloso- Hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada algo inquietante- Ya sabes, hay ocasiones en que el esfuerzo vale la pena.

Emily notó como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cuando dijo aquel último comentario. Sintió que no hablaba precisamente de la casa.

Finalmente, él se retiró, y ella se dedicó a recorrer las diferentes estancias. Tenía cuatro dormitorios y dos baños, todos en la planta alta. Abajo, además de la sala en la que aún estaba trabajando Derek, había una cocina enorme, otro aseo y un pequeño despacho, que daba a un pequeño solarium, desde el cual se podía ver el hermoso jardín. Estaba recorriendo de nuevo la planta baja, cuando un gemido llamó su atención. Siguió el sonido del mismo, a lo largo de un pasillo, hasta que dio con el hueco de entrada a lo que parecía otra habitación. Solo que no había puerta en ella. Supuso que era otra de las cosas que estaban pendientes de terminar. Se acercó un poco más, y se dio cuenta de que era la entrada al sótano. Se inclinó un poco hacia dentro, y puso el pie en el primer peldaño de una vieja escalera de madera desvencijada. Parecía demasiado ligera para una casa robusta como aquella. Aguzó el oído y volvió a escuchar el suave gemido. Lo identificó de inmediato. Había escuchado demasiadas veces a Sergio maullando cuando se quedaba encerrado por descuido en una habitación como para darse cuenta de que era un gato lo que estaba allí abajo.

Llamándolo ridículamente, "gatito, gatito", el pequeño felino siguió maullando cada vez más fuerte, "¿Y si está atrapado allí abajo?", se dijo, "¿Y si está herido?". Durante unos instantes dudó si llamar a Derek, pero creyó que visto sus últimos antecedentes juntos, no habría sido muy adecuado que lo interrumpiera en mitad de la ducha. Así que, simplemente decidió bajar por las escaleras que crujía a cada paso que daba, y lo que es peor, parecía muy inestable. Notó de repente, un sonido metálico a sus pies, como si algo se hubiera soltado, y se dio prisa en terminar de descender por los últimos peldaños hasta llegar al suelo de cemento del sótano. La poca luz que entraba, lo hacía a través de una pequeña ventana por la que apenas cabría, ¿un gato?. Dedujo que era precisamente por ahí por donde había entrado.. Se maldijo porque supuso que el interruptor de la luz, si lo había, estaría junto a la puerta. Adelantó unos pasos, buscando al gato, mientras sorteaba las decenas de trastos que invadían el sótano. Estaba lleno de muebles viejos, restos de obras anteriores, maderas, ladrillos y un sinfín de objetos de difícil descripción, todo ello aderezado con un buen número de telarañas y polvo. Tuvo que contener la risa, porque no pudo evitar relacionar aquello con la casa de un asesino en serie.

Cuando finalmente sus ojos se adecuaron a la luz, pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, era que el gato de sus pesquisas, que efectivamente existía, no parecía estar demasiado interesado en que lo rescataran, porque en cuanto vio que había un nueva invitada en el sótano, se escapó por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Emily suspiró con frustración. Ahora estaba llena de polvo y suciedad, por nada. Derek se reiría de ella durante una semana. La segunda cosa que descubrió fue que, para su horror, el sonido metálico que había escuchado al bajar las escaleras, era de una barra de hierro con la que Derek había apuntalado la escalera para que no se cayera. Ahora, viéndola desde abajo, parecía más endeble aún. Aún la sostenían dos puntales más, pero el que había caído, era el mayor, y dudaba que pudiera volver a subir por ella. Se acababa de meter en un buen lío por culpa de un gato desagradecido.

Mientras, arriba las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Derek había tardado un buen rato en conseguir que el agua de la ducha se calentara. Era otra cosa de sus "tareas pendientes", cambiar la caldera, que tardaba en hacer su trabajo una eternidad. Finalmente, comprobó que llegaba el agua caliente a las tuberías. Se estaba terminando de desvestir, cuando, como si hubiera tenido un flash de telepatía, recordó que Emily estaba recorriendo la casa y no le había advertido que no se acercara al sótano. Por unos instantes, pensó que a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría bajar allí. La idea la desechó casi de inmediato, cuando se dio cuenta, de que aquello no era aplicable de ninguna manera a Emily Prentiss, experta en involucrarse en situaciones peligrosas.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, volvió a ponerse sus desgastados pantalones, y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar hasta la entrada del sótano. En principio suspiró aliviado, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse, su peor pesadilla del día se hizo realidad.

\- ¿Derek?- Lo llamó ella desde abajo.

Derek no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cuánto la había dejado sola? ¿quince minutos como mucho?. Pulsó un pequeño interruptor que, efectivamente, se encontraba junto a la puerta, y una pequeña bombilla sucia iluminó tenuemente la estancia. Al final de la escalera, estaba su compañera de aventuras y desventuras, con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

\- No puedo creerlo- Se dijo Derek para sí mismo- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí abajo?.

\- Había un gato- Explicó ella tontamente.

El parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Era la peor excusa que había oído nunca. Así que posiblemente, era cierta.

\- ¿En serio, Em? ¿Has bajado hasta ahí abajo por un gato?.

Emily le dirigió una mirada un poco ofendida.

\- Verás, no había ningún cartel que pusiera "cuidado, no baje las escaleras, riesgo de que los soportes de hierro, se caigan al suelo". Me temo que no hiciste un buen trabajo con eso, Agente Morgan.

Derek, que acababa de poner un pie en el segundo peldaño de la escalera, dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Espera, ¿se han caído los puntales?- Le preguntó levemente aterrorizado.

\- Sólo uno- Le contestó ella con la esperanza de que no fuera tan grave como parecía.

\- No se te ocurra subir, Em- Le advirtió- La madera está totalmente carcomida, podría venirse abajo.

\- O bien… en ese caso, disfrutaré de mi nueva casa- Su tono irónico no pudo esconder del todo el espanto de encontrarse repentinamente atrapada en el sótano del terror.

Derek le reprendió con la mirada, mientras intentaba resolver aquel problema que se le antojaba del todo surrealista.

\- Tranquila- Intentó calmarla pero sin mucho éxito- Bajaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?, volveré a colocar el puntal y luego subiremos.

A Emily no le dio ninguna seguridad la falta de convicción en su voz. ¿Pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer?. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo colocar aquella cosa. ¡Por Dios!, en su refinada educación nunca hubo clases de "cómo evitar que una escalera se desplome".

Vio como lentamente, Derek bajaba peldaño a peldaño la escalera, mientras ésta crujía bajo sus pies, y rezó para que aguantara un poco más. Contuvo unos instantes la respiración, al tiempo que lo hacía también Derek, cuando un peldaño pareció ceder bajo su peso, y se oyó como se resquebrajaba la madera. Derek retiró el pie, y lo puso en el siguiente peldaño. Afortunadamente, parecía que los últimos estaban en mejores condiciones. Finalmente, llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

Antes de decir una palabra, la miró con expresión de reproche, mientras que ella sonreía traviesamente.

\- Estarás orgullosa, ¿no?.

Ella no pareció ofendida.

\- Está bien, lo admito, fue una estupidez- Se dio por vencida- Ahora, ¿puedes volver a colocar esa cosa para que podamos salir de aquí?.

\- Cómo no, princesa- Le respondió con ironía.

Ella suspiró frustrada. No era el momento de ponerse a discutir con quien se suponía que debía sacarla de allí. Mientras Derek se concentraba en volver a darle un poco de estabilidad a la escalera, Emily decidió recorrer el sótano con más detenimiento. Realmente había muchos muebles antiguos allí, y a pesar del polvo, parecía que no estaban en mal estado. Había una vieja mecedora, una mesa de roble, y un arcón con motivos orientales. Un poco más al fondo, distinguió algo oculto bajo unas sábanas deshilachadas. Con curiosidad, las levantó con cuidado para evitar acabar cubierta de una nube de ácaros, y para su sorpresa, descubrió una hermosa cuna de madera totalmente labrada a mano. Parecía estar en perfecto estado. Instintivamente, posó su mano sobre ella, y comenzó a balancearla suavemente.

\- ¿Estás interesada en darle uso?

La voz de Derek sonó a sus espaldas, justo encima de su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrárselo frente a frente, a sólo unos centímetros de su cara. De repente, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y su respiración se tornaba agitada.

\- ¿Y tú en ofrecerte voluntario?- Se burló casi sin pensar. Estaba molesta por no poder controlar el efecto que su presencia cercana le provocaba.

Derek arqueó una ceja, con curiosidad. Pero no le dijo nada. No hacía falta, su expresión autosuficiente ya lo decía todo. Emily lo apartó de un empujón y se dirigió a la escalera. Puso su pie en el primer peldaño, y con la misma, dudó y lo retiró. Se quedó indecisa en el sitio durante unos segundos.

Derek se acercó unos pasos hacia ella.

\- ¿Te estás debatiendo, Emily?

Ella lo miró confusa, mientras se giraba hacia él.

\- ¿Entre qué?- Le preguntó con gesto cansado.

\- Entre subir esas escaleras o tener esta conversación conmigo. ¿Qué te da más miedo?. Sospecho que lo segundo.

Emily abrió los ojos como platos y jadeó con incredulidad. ¿En qué momento había pensado que era buena idea ir a hablar con él?.

\- Yo no te tengo miedo, Morgan- Le dijo con fiereza. A Derek, no le pasó desapercibido el uso de su apellido, en lugar de su nombre. Estaba intentando poner distancia entre ambos.

Derek vio el temor en sus ojos. Ahora definitivamente se sentía como el león a punto de atrapar a su presa. Lo del sótano, finalmente, había tenido su lado positivo. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, se acercó a Emily lentamente, en silencio. Ésta, instintivamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que dio con su espalda contra la pared. Contuvo la respiración mientras Derek la dejaba atrapada entre él y la pared, con las manos, a cada lado de su cuerpo, firmemente apoyadas en aquella. Emily notó su aliento en la cara, y cómo se le aceleraba de nuevo el corazón. Sin embargo, intentó ocultar el temblor que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y se negó a apartar su mirada altiva.

\- Deberías tenérmelo- Le susurró.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hasta aquí este capítulo. El próximo, subirá de tono. No había pensando subir la calificación a "M", pero después de este capítulo creo definitivamente que la historia lo requiere._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya tenía clara la escena en mi cabeza, así que la he escrito casi del tirón. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro de que les esté gustando la historia. Este capitulo, como ya avisé, sube a clasificación M. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, especialmente con las conversaciones. Creo que esta pareja permite mucho juego. Espero que no les decepcione. Gracias a todos por leer y a Joss Whedon por darnos esa inolvidable escena de "Smashed". ;)_

 **Capitulo 4**

 _\- Yo no te tengo miedo, Morgan- Le dijo con fiereza._

 _(...)_

 _\- Deberías tenérmelo- Le susurró._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Apártate Morgan- Le ordenó en voz baja, con expresión furiosa.

Derek mantuvo la mirada sin mover un sólo músculo, para finalmente, hacerse a un lado y dejarla libre. Por un momento vio en sus ojos que realmente creía que era capaz de impedirle salir de allí. Se preguntó si era así como se sentía cuando estaba con Doyle.

\- Solo tenías que pedirlo- Le dijo con expresión grave- Yo jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que tú no quisieras.

Emily se apartó de la pared, alejándose de él lo suficiente como para que su presencia no le resultara inquietante.

\- Es verdad- Le replicó con ironía- No recordaba tu preocupación por salvaguardar mi virtud.

\- Tu virtud no te importó mucho cuando estabas con Doyle- Le escupió.

Emily notó el resentimiento en su voz. Sintió una furia repentina invadiendo su cuerpo, e impulsivamente, alzó su mano para darle un bofetón. Derek fue más rápido que ella, y le agarró la muñeca en el último momento. Cuando levantó la otra para defenderse, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Y de nuevo Emily se encontró tan inmovilizada como al principio.

\- Suéltame- Siseó en un susurro

Pero esta vez, Derek se mantuvo firme.

\- ¿Es así como te hacía sentir él?- Le preguntó con amargura- ¿Atrapada?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás furioso porque a él le resultó mas fácil que a ti?- Sus palabras destilaban veneno.

Derek la soltó bruscamente.

\- ¡No!- Se encaró con ella- ¡Estoy furioso porque no querías y se lo permitiste!.

Ella no retrocedió. Estaban de nuevo frente a frente, con sus rostros separados por solo unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo quiero- Le reprochó con fiereza

Derek emitió un jadeo de desesperación

\- Sé que no quisiste aquello- La acusó, señalándola con el dedo.

Emily dio un paso atrás, y le dirigió una expresión atónita.

\- ¿Y qué quieres tú Derek?- Le recriminó duramente- ¿Seguir jugando como dos adolescentes a darnos besos a escondidas? ¿En eso consiste tu plan?

Él dio un paso hacia ella, volviendo a recuperar la cercanía que habían mantenido hasta hacía un momento.

\- No creo que sea yo el único que está jugando aquí- Le dijo con furia contenida, inclinándose levemente sobre su rostro- Si fuera así, no estarías aún conmigo en este sótano, ¿Cuál es tu juego, Emily? ¿Estás esperando que sea como él? ¿Es eso lo que te excita? ¿Que te traten como si fueras un simple objeto?.

Esta vez, Derek no vio venir la bofetada con la que le cruzó la cara en una milésima de segundo. Ni siquiera se movió. De hecho, ninguno lo hizo después del golpe. Emily sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían, e inspiró profundamente, para contener las emociones que amenazaban con salir.

\- Él nunca me tuvo- Dijo al fin. De pronto había sentido la necesidad de dejarle claro aquel detalle. No sabía la razón. En aquel momento, no era capaz de pensar con coherencia.

\- Pues demuéstralo, Emily, ¡O sube de una maldita vez esas escaleras.!- Exclamó señalando a las mismas.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, y luego se volvió hacia las escaleras. Oyó la voz frustrada y resentida de Derek a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Por supuesto, sal huyendo! es lo que mejor se te da..

Emily no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, llevada puramente por su instinto, se volvió bruscamente, y dirigió su rabia hacia él, canalizada en un inesperado y violento empujón a la altura del pecho, que lo hizo tambalear y chocar contra la pared. Ahora era ella quien lo tenía atrapado contra ésta, con sus manos cerradas en dos puños fuertemente apoyadas en su torso desnudo, mientras le dirigía una mirada enajenada. Derek, que en ningún momento pensó en defenderse, notó su respiración agitada bajo su pecho, y creyó que iba a volver a golpearlo de nuevo, pero lo único que encontró fueron sus labios furiosos sobre los suyos.

Como si en ello le fuera la vida, Emily buscó su boca desesperadamente. Si bien en un principio, notó que Derek se ponía rígido, aún sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos, pronto se adaptó a sus exigencias, y respondió justo de la forma en que ella lo necesitaba. Notó sus manos sujetándola por las caderas, y de forma ruda, se las apartó, obligándole a ser un mero sujeto pasivo. Ella se fue directa al botón de sus vaqueros, y en un movimiento rápido los arrastró hacia abajo. Derek no tuvo más que darle un puntapié para lanzarlos a algún lugar perdido entre el polvo y las telarañas. Inmediatamente, vio que ella, intentaba inútilmente desprenderse uno a uno de los botones de su camisa y que ya, demasiado impaciente, estaba tratando de arrancarlos directamente. "En eso podía ayudar", pensó, y de un movimiento brusco, rasgó sin piedad la prenda de vestir que se empeñaba en resistirse. Los botones salieron disparados y acabaron desparramados por el suelo. Pero eso era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, con la respiración agitadamente acompasada, y por fin en un experto movimiento, Derek accedió al broche de su sujetador, y la liberó de el, junto con los restos que quedaban de su camisa.

Derek bajó la vista para perderse en la visión de sus pechos blancos, y los recorrió con su lengua, mientras acariciaba su cintura. Notó que la respiración de Emily se detenía durante unos segundos, cuando se centró en lo que quedaba de la cicatriz producto de su encuentro con Doyle. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de charlar sobre ello, no en aquel instante, al menos. Subió con su lengua hasta su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se movían cruelmente hasta sus pezones, haciéndola temblar de placer. La agarró, levantándola en peso, poniéndola ahora a ella contra la pared, mientras seguían lamiéndose, besándose y acariciándose con rudeza como si fuera su último día en la tierra.

Pero Emily no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con aquella postura. Y además, aún llevaba sus vaqueros puestos. Usando de apoyo la propia pared, tomó impulso y empujó a Derek hacia atrás, que tuvo que hacer malabarismos para no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, éste, inmediatamente la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos y la llevó, sin demasiada sutileza, hasta el borde del pasamanos de la escalera. Allí volvió a concentrarse plenamente en ella, bajando sus manos hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, abriéndolos lo suficiente para introducir sus dedos a través de su ropa interior hasta conseguir que un gemido de puro placer saliera de su garganta.

Emily le dirigió una mirada salvaje, y negó con la cabeza. Eran dos alfas combatiendo entre sí, para ser el líder de la manada. De nuevo lo empujó hacia atrás, y se escurrió hacia un lado. En el último momento su pie chocó con el peldaño de la escalera, y dio con su espalda contra ésta, en un golpe que podría haber sido mucho más fuerte si Derek no lo hubiera atenuado al sostenerla rápidamente por la cintura. Aún así notó cómo se le clavaban los bordes de los peldaños a lo largo de su espalda. ¿Sentía dolor? Sí, pero en aquel momento le daba igual. Fugazmente notó que Derek la miraba preocupado, pero una sonrisa maliciosa de Emily, le indicó que podían seguir con el juego. Estaba tan centrado en terminar de desprenderla de sus pantalones, los cuales finalmente salieron disparados junto con sus bragas, que ninguno notó cómo caía de nuevo la barra metálica que Derek acababa de colocar. De hecho, ninguno de los dos notó tampoco, cómo poco después caían las otras dos.

La ayudó a incorporarse, mientras un pensamiento que le resultó hilarante se introducía en su mente. Sólo unos días antes había considerado que su primera vez juntos merecía algo mejor que la habitación de un hotel, y sin embargo, ahí estaban, haciéndolo como dos posesos, en el lugar más lúgubre que podía imaginar.

Emily lo miró confusa, y lo sacó de su trance. ¿Qué era aquello? Estaba totalmente desnuda y él, de repente parecía estar en otra parte. Derek, recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada, demostrándole que lo único que le importaba en aquel momento, y posiblemente en todos los momentos que le quedaban del resto de su vida, era únicamente ella. Se lo demostró, con sus manos, con su lengua y con sus besos, viajando hasta su centro hasta volver a hacerla gritar de puro éxtasis desesperado.

Ella le obligó a incorporarse. No iba a permitir que se quedara con el control. Mirándole a los ojos, se deshizo de la única prenda que quedaba por retirar. Sus boxers, dejando a la vista, y para su satisfacción, lo que tantas veces había imaginado y nunca confesado. Sonrió complacida, al darse cuenta de que la realidad, superaba cualquier ficción. Derek captó su expresión, y la miro con descaro. Emily negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que sin querer, acababa de alimentar su ego como para que pudiera hibernar tres meses completos. Estaba aún perdida en ese pensamiento, cuando él, la atrapó entre sus brazos, levantándole una de sus piernas hasta la altura de su cadera. Derek miró a su alrededor, buscando algún punto de apoyo y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que la escalera comenzaba a tener una inclinación extraña, pero desechó la imagen rápidamente. Ni Dios en el Cielo ni Lucifer en los Infiernos, conseguirían apartarlo de aquellas perfectas curvas de su Eva particular, esculpidas en suave marfil. Y es que se sentía así, como si hubiera descubierto el Paraíso en medio de aquel sótano abandonado.

Pero "Eva" resultó que no estaba cómoda con aquella postura. Ella era una amazonas y quería cabalgar. Lo empujó hacia atrás, y cayeron los dos al suelo. Emily sobre él. Cruzaron la mirada, él con un poco de desconcierto al principio, y ella con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en la cara. Con solo esa mirada, Derek se dio por vencido, y se dio cuenta, de que el león, se había convertido en presa. Finalmente, le sonrió traviesamente, absolutamente rendido ante la imagen de aquella deidad pagana, moviéndose sobre él.

Intentó acariciarla mientras ella se balanceaba, cada vez con mayor urgencia, pero Emily le apartaba las manos bruscamente una y otra vez. Finalmente aceptó su papel y la dejó tomar totalmente el control. Aquello realmente era algo nuevo para él. Y en realidad, estaba encantado. La visión de ella totalmente concentrada en su propio placer, moviéndose más y más frenéticamente, provocó una reacción en cadena en él, y para cuando Emily, entre gritos salvajes, estalló en un orgasmo, Derek la siguió como si fuera su más devoto servidor y con la sensación de que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Exhausta, cayó sobre él mientras intentaban recuperar poco a poco la respiración. Fue solo en ese momento, cuando Derek se atrevió a abrazarla con suavidad, mientras posaba sus labios en su cabello. Permanecieron así durante largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta, de que se había quedado profundamente dormida. La imagen de ella tendida pacíficamente sobre él, era lo más hermoso que podía imaginar. No se atrevió a despertarla, y finalmente, al cabo de un momento, la acompañó en su sueño.

Derek fue el primero en despertar. No llevaba reloj, pero entraba algo de luz por la ventana, por lo que supuso que había amanecido. Notó como Emily se movía refunfuñando sobre él, y sonrió con ternura. ¿Así que era así como despertaba?. Pensó que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso.

Emily se incorporó levemente, apoyada aún en su pecho, y frotó sus manos sobre sus ojos aún entrecerrados, para terminar de despejarse. Un poco confusa, tardó algo en darse cuenta de en qué lugar estaba. Miró a su amante que aún seguía en la misma postura en que lo había dejado, y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, la asaltaron de golpe. Abrió los ojos como platos, y miró de reojo hacia ambos lados, sin atrever a moverse. A la luz del día, podía ver no sólo cada mota de polvo que había en el sótano sino cada cardenal en sus cuerpos, revelándole sin misericordia, la intensidad de su noche con Derek.

\- Buenos días, princesa…- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella, ridículamente ruborizada, estiró la mano hasta alcanzar una de las raídas sábanas que cubrían los muebles y se cubrió con ella, al tiempo que prácticamente saltaba hacia un lado, quedándose sentada junto a Derek.

Éste la miró un poco desconcertado, y sonrió divertido ante aquel insólito ataque de pudor.

\- Un poco tarde para eso ¿no?- Le dijo con picardía, mientras levantaba sutilmente una ceja.

Pero ella parecía no prestarle atención, su vista se dirigía única y exclusivamente hacia el lugar donde supuestamente debía estar la escalera. La escalera seguía allí, ciertamente, pero hecha pedazos sobre el suelo del sótano. Miró hacia arriba, y le pareció que el hueco de la puerta, se burlaba de ella.

\- Derek…- Susurró intentando sin mucho éxito, no entrar en pánico- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí?.

Derek siguió la dirección de su mirada y abrió la boca para contestar. Fue en ese momento cuando fue consciente de que aquella sensación que había tenido de que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, no era una simple metáfora.

\- Mierda...- Fue lo único que finalmente, acertó a decir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de casi una hora intentando alcanzar en vano, el descansillo de la puerta, que estaba a mayor altura de lo que parecía a simple vista, la situación era la siguiente: En poco tiempo, todos sus amigos iban a hacer acto de presencia en la casa. No necesitarían que nadie les abriera la puerta, porque ésta, continuaría tan abierta como ya lo estaba la noche anterior. ¿Y qué se iban a encontrar?. A Emily y a Derek, medio desnudos en mitad de un sótano que se caía a pedazos. Y lo peor de todo, no era sólo que se enteraran de su noche de pasión desenfrenada, sino que tendrían que soportar las burlas de cómo habían terminado prácticamente destruyendo el sótano. No había forma medianamente digna de explicar aquello.

Luego estaban las posibles opciones. Derek sugirió llamar a Reid – más que nada porque creía que era el que más ingenuamente aceptaría cualquier excusa- para que acudiera en su rescate. Tenía una escalera de hierro en la primera planta. Fácilmente podría alcanzársela desde el descansillo, suponiendo que la podría cargar él sólo. Emily se escondería, y luego saldría cuando hábilmente Derek lo distrajera. El problema añadido era el siguiente: el móvil de Derek seguía arriba. Emily había conseguido localizar el suyo en medio de un par de tablones rotos y una vieja lata de pintura, pero no podía utilizarlo sin tener que dar más explicaciones de las que le apetecía sobre su presencia en aquel sótano.

La segunda opción, era llamar a Rossi. Puestos a que los descubrieran, mejor que lo hiciera alguien que controlara el tema de las sanciones por saltarse todas las normas existentes sobre relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo. El problema aquí, especialmente para Emily, era que se sentía como si fuera su padre quien los hubiera pillado en plena faena. Sólo pensarlo, le provocaba un profundo sonrojo. Y optar por Reid, quedaba descartado, era menos violento para ella, pero dudaba que el pobre genio pudiera superarlo nunca.

Además, estaba el hecho de que seguía medio desnuda. Les había costado un buen rato localizar toda su ropa, pero aún así, la camisa de Emily había quedado reducida prácticamente a jirones. Cuando finalmente había dado con ella, perdida entre los miserables peldaños de aquella vengativa escalera, le había dirigido una mirada de reproche a Derek, recriminándole su poca sutileza con su indumentaria. Derek, aunque sintiéndose un poco culpable, no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa cuando recordó el momento en cuestión. Emily se había vuelto a poner como había podido lo que quedaba de ella, sobre su sujetador – Dio gracias, porque éste estaba intacto- y lo único que se le ocurrió, fue atar los extremos con un nudo, pero era evidente que aquello nunca pasaría un control de censura por parte de nadie del equipo. Su sujetador, sobresalía de forma vergonzosa, por los bordes de lo que un día había sido una camisa blanca inmaculada.

Aparte de eso, estaban cubiertos de polvo, suciedad, y restos de Dios sabía qué, ¿pintura?, ¿aceite?, no tenían ni idea. Emily tenía el pelo hecho un amasijo y ambos lucían moratones por todo su cuerpo. Por un momento, envidió la piel oscura de Derek, que al menos disimulaba algo los cardenales, que sin embargo en ella resaltaban sin piedad, acusándola, como si le hubieran tatuado la letra escarlata en su piel de porcelana. Ella además, tenía las marcas de los peldaños de la escalera, en forma de reveladoras líneas horizontales, a lo largo de toda su espalda. Y con aquella indumentaria, era imposible mantenerlas ocultas. Una verdadera oda al pecado original. Emily se preguntó por qué el suelo del sótano era lo único que miserablemente parecía resistente en aquel lugar, en lugar de abrirse bajo sus pies, y tragárselos de una vez.

Sentados, uno frente al otro, exhaustos y terriblemente inquietos por las consecuencias de su "travesura", simplemente esperaron a que fuera el destino quien decidiera por ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora me toca decidir quién llegará primero a la casa ;). Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los comentarios. Me encanta leer que les ha gustado. Mi primera opción para este capitulo también fue Rossi, por cierto; pero ayer me puse a escribir y me salió algo totalmente diferente. Espero no decepcionar._

 **Capitulo 5**

Poco antes de las diez de la mañana, Derek y Emily escucharon un ruido procedente de la primera planta. Derek se puso de pie y se acercó lo que pudo, mientras que Emily, instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ocultarse. Derek la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio crees que no se van a dar cuenta de que estás aquí abajo?

Ella lo miró con una absurda dignidad, teniendo en cuenta el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba.

\- Mientras pueda evitarlo...

Derek suspiró resignado, intentando averiguar, cuál de sus amigos había llegado. Por fin distinguió la voz.

\- ¿Derek?.

Era J.J., que recorría la casa, buscándole. Derek resopló un momento intentando reunir valor.

\- ¡J.J.!- La llamó- ¡Aquí, en el sótano!, ¡Ten cuidado, no entres!- Le advirtió.

Notó que ella dejaba de hacer ruido, sin duda intentando identificar el origen del sonido. Volvió a llamarla para que siguiera su voz, hasta que por fin ella se asomó, perpleja, al hueco del sótano. Tuvo que agarrarse al borde de donde había estado el marco de la puerta, para no precipitarse abajo. Miró incrédula cómo la escalera yacía en el fondo como una serpiente descuartizada. Y por fin, distinguió a Derek, que parecía haber sobrevivido a un ataque nuclear.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Cómo…?- Tan atónita estaba que fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Es largo de contar, básicamente se cayó la escalera.

\- Puedo verlo- Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

\- J.J, en la sala hay una escalera de hierro. Es la única lo suficientemente larga para que pod… - Rectificó en el último momento, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia Emily, que parecía tener los ojos inyectados en sangre- pueda salir de aquí. ¿Crees que podrás cargarla?

J.J. suspiró.

\- No me va a quedar otra que intentarlo ¿no?. ¿Estás herido?- Preguntó preocupada.

\- Sólo mi orgullo- Afirmó él.

J.J. fue a por la escalera e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tirar de ella, pero a duras penas podía moverla. Era una escalera de hierro, muy larga y con los tramos gruesos, que en realidad estaba destinada para obras en el exterior. Incluso a Derek le resultaba pesada.

De todas formas, intentó arrastrarla como pudo, rezando para que llegara alguien más para ayudarla. Sus súplicas fueron respondidas, y al cabo de unos minutos, Rossi y Hotch, aparecieron por la puerta. Con expresión desconcertada, vieron como J.J. les recibía con un suspiro de alivio.

\- No preguntéis- Les dijo por todo recibimiento- Simplemente ayudadme a llevar esta monstruosidad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntaron casi al unísono, ignorando la primera parte de su comentario, al tiempo que cargaban con la escalera.

\- No sé cómo, pero Morgan se ha quedado atrapado en el sótano.

Ambos agentes abrieron los ojos como platos, y se miraron entre ellos frunciendo el ceño. Pero J.J. les conminó a moverse, y rápidamente la siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona cero.

Hotch y Rossi asomaron la cabeza por el hueco, tal y como había hecho J.J., sólo para ver a Morgan saludándolos cansinamente con su mano. Desde arriba, no pudieron oír cómo Emily, al comprobar que ya eran tres de sus amigos los que estaban allí, susurraba "Dios bendito", sin poder creer su mala suerte. De repente, le pareció buena idea, quedarse a vivir allí, con un poco de pintura y una buena aspiradora, podría convertirlo en un hogar cálido y acogedor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que exponer su vergüenza ante todo aquel público.

Con cuidado, deslizaron la escalera hasta tocar el suelo, y Derek, desde abajo, le dio la inclinación correcta para subir por ella. Los tres agentes situados arriba, vieron cómo éste desaparecía durante un momento, en lugar de salir de allí.

Derek había ido hasta donde se escondía Emily para intentar convencerla de salir.

\- Vamos Em. No puedes quedarte aquí. De todas formas se van a enterar.- Le dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba tirar de ella.

Emily se resistió hasta que al final consiguió que le soltara la mano.

\- Eso no va a pasar, Derek, de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Tú me has visto? ¿Cómo diablos voy a explicar que esté medio desnuda?- Le replicó con voz casi histérica- Anda, sal tú de una vez. Yo saldré cuando se vayan.

Derek la miró, incrédulo ante aquel comportamiento de niña pequeña, pero al final, con un suspiro, se dio por vencido, y volvió a la escalera.

J.J., Rossi y Hotch, vieron emerger de las profundidades a un muy sucio, sudoroso y amoratado Derek Morgan. A pesar de su piel oscura, podían distinguirse perfectamente los cardenales que se distribuían aleatoriamente por su cuerpo, especialmente por la espalda, producto de su encuentro contra una tablón, cuando Emily lo había prácticamente derribado al suelo decidida a practicar equitación con él.

J.J. estaba examinándolo, por si tenía alguna herida, cuando se oyó la voz estridente de García a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Gritó alarmada, mientras se acercaba precipitadamente hacia él.

Derek se volvió, maldiciendo su mala suerte, cuando vio que además llegaba Reid detrás de ella. "Genial", se dijo, "todo el equipo al completo", "tendremos que llamar a los S.W.A.T.S para sacar a Emily de ahí abajo". Antes de que le diera un infarto allí mismo, Derek intentó calmarla.

\- Tranquila, Penélope, sólo he tenido un pequeño percance en el sótano- Tuvo que contener una risa nerviosa ante el pensamiento fugaz de relacionar el pequeño percance con la salvaje Emily Prentiss.

Inevitablemente, tanto Penélope como Reid, asomaron también la cabeza por el hueco.

\- ¿Cómo se ha caído la escalera?- Preguntó Reid atónito.

Ahí estaba. Otra cuestión difícil de contestar si se tenía que atener a la verdad. De repente, se preguntó por qué tenía que estar respondiendo aquel interrogatorio, mientras Emily seguía escondida cómodamente allá abajo.

\- Se cayeron los soportes con los que estaba apuntalada.

\- ¿Se cayeron simplemente?- Preguntó Hotch frunciendo el ceño.

Derek lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y expresión de "¿qué quieres que te diga?", al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

\- Bueno- Dijo J.J., por lo menos ya estamos todos- Fue en ese momento cuando recorrió con la mirada al resto del equipo, y su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Emily. Se volvió hacia Derek, y se quedó desconcertada al ver que inmediatamente desviaba la vista al suelo.

\- Falta Emily- Apuntó Reid.

\- Tiene que estar- Dijo J.J. recordando un pequeño detalle, que tanto a Emily como a Derek se les había escapado- Su coche está en la entrada.

Esta vez, vio como Derek abría los ojos aterrado, y dirigía fugazmente la vista hacia el sótano. Derek se encontró con la mirada de J.J., clavada en él, luego en el hueco del sótano y luego otra vez en él, y sintió un repentina sensación de calor que le subió hasta el rostro. Se alegró de que su piel oscura atenuara cualquier rastro de enrojecimiento, pero sospechó que ya J.J. había descubierto lo que ocurría. Con expresión nerviosa, hizo un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza, para indicarle que se mantuviera en silencio, lo que provocó un jadeo ahogado en J.J. Rossi, se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad y sonrió, y entonces Derek Morgan, deseó no haber salido nunca de aquel sótano.

Mientras, el resto del equipo seguía divagando sobre la localización de Emily. El comentario que llamó la atención de Derek, haciéndole centrar su atención vino directamente de Penélope.

\- Espera, a ver si contesta al móvil- Dijo alegremente mientras marcaba el número.

Derek prácticamente se abalanzó hacia ella, horrorizado, ante las miradas sorprendidas del resto, y la sonrisa traviesa de Rossi, que había llegado a la mima conclusión que J.J. Pero nadie era tan rápida con la tecnología como Penélope García, y en unos segundos, comenzó a sonar desde el sótano, la banda sonora de "Buffy Cazavampiros". Allí abajo, Emily, desesperada, intentó sofocar el sonido como pudo, hasta que finalmente consiguió cortar la llamada. Tuvo que reprimir un ataque de risa desquiciado, al darse cuenta de lo apropiada que era su elección de la melodía.

Derek, que era el que básicamente lo tenía peor en aquel momento, sintió clavados en él, cinco pares de ojos. Rápidamente, hizo recuento de sus expresiones: desconcierto en Reid y García, sorpresa y reproche en Hotch, pura diversión en Rossi, y una mezcla de incredulidad, y ¿compasión? en J.J. En ese momento, lo supo, si Emily tenía alguna esperanza de salir dignamente de aquello, podría darse por vencida. Sin darse cuenta, la culpa dibujada en su cara, les dio al resto la pista definitiva de que allí había bastante más de lo que les había contado.

Sutilmente, comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

\- ¿Derek?- Le llamó García en tono de reprimenda.

\- Sí, Penélope – Dijo él intentando aparentar tranquilidad, mientras el pánico le recorría el cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué está sonando el móvil de Emily en el sótano?- Le preguntó con su mirada de águila clavada en él.

Todos permanecieron en silencio esperando una respuesta. Derek intentó balbucear un par de ellas, pero ninguna parecía muy convincente. Finalmente, frustrado y un poco enfadado por tener que enfrentarse sólo a aquello, se asomó al hueco, en lugar de dirigirse a Penélope.

\- ¿Em? Por aquí quieren saber por qué suena tu móvil ahí abajo- Dijo con voz calmada.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido, el diminutivo utilizado para llamarla. Aunque visto el desarrollo de los hechos, tampoco era necesario para sacar conclusiones bastante acertadas sobre cómo habían acabado en aquella situación.

El sótano permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Llevaba todo este tiempo ahí abajo?. ¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí?- Preguntó inocentemente Reid.

"Vaya", pensó Derek, después de todo, aún había alguien que no se estaba enterando de lo que sucedía. El resto del equipo se volvió hacia Reid con incredulidad, y éste recibió un codazo de J.J.., junto con una expresión de desconcierto.

Mientras, abajo, Emily no podía creer que su peor pesadilla se estuviera haciendo realidad. Aún sabiendo que no tenía ya escapatoria, la vergüenza que sentía le impidió articular palabra cuando escuchó la voz de Derek, y simplemente se quedó muda, jadeando, intentando asimilar lo que se le venía encima.

\- Vamos, Em… - Volvió a oír la voz de Derek- No me hagas ir a por ti.

No supo por qué, pero de repente, aquella frase la enfureció.

\- ¡Oh!, una idea genial Derek… ¡Ya sabemos cómo acabó la última vez!- Exclamó con sarcasmo.

De nuevo Derek notó todos los ojos clavados en su nuca. Se giró para encontrarse con las miradas interrogantes de su equipo.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo- La culpa fue de ella, no tenía por qué haber bajado, en primer lugar.

Desde abajo, se oyó un jadeo indignado.

\- ¡Había un gato!.

Si hubiera estado arriba, se habría dado cuenta de la expresión de frustración de Derek, y de las risas ahogadas del resto, ante lo absurdo de la situación.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó Derek con resignación- Había un gato… cierto… Ahora, por favor, Emily… ¡¿Puedes subir de una vez por esas benditas escaleras?!- Añadió intentando controlar su impaciencia sin mucho éxito.

Un silencio, y luego apenas un susurro resentido.

\- Sabes que no puedo…

Derek suspiró con expresión culpable. Se había olvidado de "ese" pequeño detalle.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡por favor!- Exclamó Penélope apartando a Morgan para ocupar su lugar- Emily, cielo, sal de una vez, te prometo que no nos reiremos- Obvió el hecho de que ya todos, excepto Morgan, lo estaban haciendo.

Otro silencio que duró unos segundos.

\- Está bien- Dijo Emily dándose por vencida- Pero "ellos", se tienen que dar la vuelta- Añadió recalcando el pronombre masculino.

Y de nuevo estaban ahí las miradas interrogantes directamente sobre Derek.

\- No voy a contestar a eso- Dijo con rotundidad y cierto pánico en la voz.

\- Venga- Les conminó J.J- Daos la vuelta.

Reid, Hotch y Rossi, lo hicieron de inmediato, mientras que Derek se debatió durante unos segundos sobre lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, optó por seguir el ejemplo del resto.

Rossi, le dirigió una sonrisa perversa al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

\- En realidad, Derek, ¿hay algo ahí abajo que no hayas visto ya?

Derek lo miró de reojo.

\- Rossi, antes venderé mi alma que confesar lo que he visto allí abajo- Susurró un poco aturdido.

\- Hombre sensato- Le replicó Rossi, ampliando su sonrisa, y dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Vamos Em, ya puedes subir- La llamó J.J.

Poco después apareció Emily. Si Derek parecía que acababa de venir de un escenario de guerra, ella daba la impresión de que había acabado sola con todos los enemigos. Su piel blanca estaba llena de cardenales y arañazos, sucia y llena de polvo; lo que quedaba de su camisa, parecía sacada del ropero de Robinson Crusoe; y su pelo, bueno, su pelo, podría pasar perfectamente por el nido de una cigüeña.

\- ¡Dios, Emily! ¿Cómo demonios has acabado así? - Exclamó J.J. ahogadamente cuando comprobó su lamentable estado. Inmediatamente rectificó, antes de que Emily pudiera decir nada- ¿Sabes qué?, déjalo, prefiero no saberlo.

Emily, se mordisqueaba el labio, mientras se intentaba cubrir como podía, muerta de vergüenza. Lanzó una mirada de auxilio a J.J, que rápidamente desapareció por el pasillo, con la idea de buscar algo de ropa que pudiera ponerse.

García inexplicablemente, permanecía muda, mientras Emily intentaba conservar lo poco que le quedaba de su dignidad. Su vista se detuvo en la agente rubia, quien repentinamente había dibujado en su cara, una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Le preguntó ofuscada.

\- Nada… - Respondió García con ironía- Que debía ser un gato muy grande.

Las risas atragantadas de Reid, Hotch y Rossi, le provocaron un súbito enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Instintivamente, Derek se dio la vuelta hacia ella, sólo para recibir su mirada furibunda. Así que, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad en todo aquello, volvió a su posición inicial.

Afortunadamente, J.J, volvió rápidamente, portando algo en la mano. Se sintió aliviada, y al mismo tiempo algo preocupada, por la expresión de disculpa de J.J. cuando le entregó la prenda.

Emily abrió los ojos como platos, cuando se dio cuenta de que era la camiseta de Morgan, la misma de la que había decidido prescindir el día anterior. J.J. la había encontrado abandonada sobre una silla en el salón.

\- ¿Esto es una broma no?- Le recriminó, preguntándose qué mal había hecho en su vida anterior para recibir semejante castigo. A sus ojos, ponerse la camiseta de Derek era básicamente lo mismo que una confesión. Pero no le quedó otra, y finalmente lo hizo.

Y tuvo que soportar de nuevo las risas de sus colegas, cuando se dieron la vuelta y la vieron. Emily no podía imaginar ninguna situación más humillante que aquella, mientras Derek, se mantenía con aquella expresión idiota en la cara, como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con su estado.

Finalmente, haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dijo

\- Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha...- Y luego miró a Morgan- Tú también deberías venir… quiero decir… que deberías ducharte...- Miró al resto del equipo que ya no podían parar de reír- Es decir, que tú deberías ducharte y yo también… en baños separados… ya sabes... muy separados.

Resopló ofuscada, y se marchó de allí, con la cabeza en alto y las mejillas encendidas como un semáforo.

Derek, la siguió al poco, nerviosamente, y cuando ambos desaparecieron al doblar la esquina del pasillo, el resto estalló en carcajadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya hecho sonreír un poquito :) ¡Gracias!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola!. Aquí les dejo el final de la historia, un capitulo y epílogo (un poco extenso). Me he divertido mucho escribiéndola, y espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Capítulo 6**

Ni la ducha había conseguido eliminar todos los vestigios de su noche de sexo desbocado con Derek Morgan. Emily tenía la esperanza de que casi todo lo que había en su cuerpo fuera pura suciedad, pero para su desesperación, los cardenales seguían allí, y no sólo eso, sino que después de la ducha parecían contrastar más con su pálida piel. Resopló sabiendo que iba a ser objeto de burla durante semanas.

El sonido de dos suaves golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

\- ¿Emily?, Soy yo, Derek.

El corazón se le aceleró por momentos. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

\- ¡No entres! ¡No estoy vestida!- Dijo, mientras buscaba una toalla. La casa aún no estaba amueblada, y sólo tenía lo básico. Al parecer, en aquel baño, ni siquiera había eso. Seguramente solía utilizar el del dormitorio principal.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Derek Morgan, que vio cómo una azorada Emily se afanaba ridículamente por cubrirse con la cortina de la ducha.

\- ¿En serio, Em?- Le preguntó atónito, negando con la cabeza.

Ella, mantuvo su actitud altiva, con la cortina firmemente agarrada entre sus manos.

Derek resopló con incredulidad. Durante aquella noche, no había ninguna parte de ella, que no hubiera visto, besado o acariciado. Y sin embargo, allí estaba Emily, escondiéndose en un inaudito ataque de pudor.

\- Toma-Le dijo extendiendo la mano- Te he traído una toalla. Y aquí tienes algo de ropa que puede valerte.

Emily agarró la toalla bruscamente, y se detuvo a contemplar las prendas que le ofrecía. Una camiseta blanca de tirantes finos, y un pantalón corto de deporte. Frunció el ceño y sintió una punzada de celos.

\- ¿Guardas ropa de mujer aquí?- Intentó parecer desinteresada, pero Derek leyó perfectamente su desconcierto en sus ojos.

\- Es de Sarah… o de Desiree, no sé de cuál de las dos realmente- Le explicó con voz cansada. Se preguntó por qué todo con ella, tenía que acabar siempre con un tira y afloja entre ambos.- Les dije que estaba pensando en quedarme con la casa, y vinieron a verla. Se quedaron un par de días aquí, y me ayudaron con la pintura.

\- Gracias- Le susurró tomando al fin la ropa- Yo sólo...

Derek la miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Pensaste que te estaba ofreciendo ropa de una ex?- Completó la frase por ella, elevando un poco el tono - ¿Crees realmente que haría algo así?.

Emily le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

\- Lo siento…

Derek se acercó a ella, hasta ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, y con el dorso de su mano, le acarició la mejilla.

\- La única mujer que ha pisado esta casa, más allá de la amistad o del parentesco, eres tú, y no tengo intención de que ninguna otra lo haga.

Derek notó su rubor bajo su mano. En sus ojos vio desconcierto, y anhelo, y terror. Todo al mismo tiempo. Él mismo se sintió confuso al darse cuenta de que ella, en ningún momento, había previsto nada más allá de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y de repente, le pareció tan vulnerable, que se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho para haber renunciado a esperar nada de nadie?. Esa era la Emily Prentiss a la que tenía que convencer de que merecía ser amada: la que huía antes de que la decepcionaran, la que golpeaba, antes de que la golpearan. Supo, que no sería una tarea fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. El esfuerzo, merecía la pena.

\- Será mejor que te vistas. Yo voy abajo con los demás- Le dijo suavemente en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Emily se quedó aturdida, casi sin moverse, durante unos instantes. Luego, respiró hondo, se miró en el espejo para comprobar que su perfecta máscara de seguridad volvía a su lugar, y se vistió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Derek llegó hasta la zona que había habilitado en el Jardín para la reunión, ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular de madera. Mientras esperaban a Derek y a Emily, ya habían comenzado a despachar bebidas y comida, y parecía que Rossi se había adueñado de la barbacoa.

Se hizo un silencio muy elocuente, cuando se percataron de que éste, ya duchado y cambiado de ropa, se dirigía hacia ellos. Derek sabía que le esperaba un interrogatorio, pero en aquel punto, estaba tan agotado, que no había preparado nada en su defensa.

\- No hace falta que os calléis- Les dijo resignado- Se perfectamente de qué estabais hablando.

Con una sonrisa amable, y un poco capciosa, Penélope le hizo sitio, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Él, obedientemente, ocupó su lugar, como si fuera un acusado, subiendo al estrado.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera, no abrir la boca, pero sí articular palabra, decidió dejarles las cosas claras. Lo único que tenía en mente en aquel momento, era la expresión de cervatillo asustado en la cara de Emily, que tanto lo había conmovido. La decisión de hablar o no de lo que había ocurrido allí abajo, era totalmente de ella. De ninguna manera iba a dar él, el primer paso, aún sabiendo que todos ya habían tenido tiempo de hilar su propia versión de la historia.

\- Ahorraros el tercer grado- Les advirtió con gesto serio- No voy a contestar ninguna pregunta. Por lo que a mí respecta, la escalera cedió y nos quedamos atrapados. Eso es todo. Lo que Emily quiera contar, es asunto exclusivamente de ella. Pero os agradecería, que la dejarais tranquila.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras. Como era de esperar, Penélope estaba decepcionada, y estaba seguro de que si no conseguía nada con él, lo intentaría con Emily; J.J. le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento, y le sonrió haciéndole saber que estaba tomando la decisión correcta; Hotch, parecía que también prefería no saber nada del tema, vista la situación en la que lo pondría como jefe; No supo interpretar muy bien la expresión de Rossi, pero por un momento le pareció ¿admiración?, podría ser. Emily era como una hija para él, y sin duda, el hecho de que intentara protegerla, le debía parecer enternecedor; y por último Reid… bueno… Reid como siempre era la confusión personificada. Derek supuso que aún no había terminado de atar todos los cabos sueltos.

\- Bueno- Dijo Rossi rompiendo el silencio incómodo que siguió a las palabras de Derek- ¿Quién quiere vino?

El ambiente cambió con aquella invitación, volviéndose de nuevo distendido y relajado. Enseguida encontraron nuevos temas de los que hablar y, aunque seguían teniendo curiosidad por los detalles de aquella historia, aceptaron que Derek tenía razón.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Emily se unió al resto del equipo. Ya aseada y peinada, se sentía como nueva, si bien seguía preocupada por lo escueto de su indumentaria. Intentó ignorar las marcas oscuras que se estaban formando en sus piernas, brazos y espalda. Con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada aún, tomó sitio junto a J.J, que estaba sentada justo enfrente de Derek. Cruzó fugazmente la mirada con éste, confusa, ante su expresión enigmática. Notó la mano tranquilizadora de J.J. sobre la suya durante unos instantes, y cuando se volvió hacia ella, vio la misma expresión que en Derek. ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?. Tomó nota mental para tener una conversación con él.

La tarde transcurrió como cualquiera de las otras reuniones que solían celebrar. Demasiado bebidos algunos y demasiado cansados otros. Poco a poco se fueron retirando uno a uno. Primero Hotch, que le había prometido a Jack ver una película con él; luego J.J que consideró que lo mejor era dejar un poco de espacio a Emily y a Derek; después desfiló Reid, ya agotado y prácticamente arrastrando a Penélope, con la que había compartido coche para ir a casa de Derek. Finalmente, Rossi se despidió, y Derek lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Realmente te tiene pillado- Le dijo antes de cruzar el umbral.

Derek intentó no mostrar señal alguna de darse por aludido.

\- No hace falta que digas nada- Añadió con un gesto de comprensión- Sólo quería que supieras, por si sirve de algo, que tenéis mi bendición.

Derek se quedó callado durante unos instantes, meditando su respuesta.

\- Ojalá pudiera asegurarte que hay algo que bendecir- Le respondió con cierta tristeza.

Rossi le dirigió una sonrisa amable y salió, dejando solos en la casa a Emily, Derek y una conversación pendiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La encontró sentada en un sillón- balancín, que por insistencia de sus hermanas había instalado en el porche que daba al jardín. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras se columpiaba suavemente totalmente ajena a su presencia. La noche estaba tranquila, apenas llegaban sonidos de la calle, y sólo se oía el canto de los grillos y el ulular de un búho a lo lejos. Vio como cerraba los ojos, relajada, dejándose acariciar por la brisa nocturna. Deseó que el tiempo se congelara en aquel mismo instante. No podía imaginar nada más hermoso que aquella expresión de paz en su delicado rostro. Igual que cuando se había quedado dormida sobre él, la noche anterior.

No había una sola cosa en ella que deseara cambiar. Amaba todas y cada una de sus diferentes versiones, incluso cuando se enzarzaban en aquellas discusiones absurdas. Apasionada, divertida, colérica, decidida, valiente, enigmática o vulnerable, como ahora. "Si tan solo pudiera hacérselo entender", pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia ella y tomaba asiento a su lado.

Ella, casi ni se movió, simplemente le dirigió una mirada fugaz, y siguió balanceándose. Finalmente, rompió su silencio.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?- Le preguntó aún con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

\- No sé a qué te refieres- Mintió, sabiendo exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

\- No hicieron ningún comentario sobre nosotros- Le aclaró con un gesto sereno.

Derek vaciló antes de contestar. ¿Realmente necesitaba saber que su intento de protegerla había dado resultado, al menos por el momento?. Consideró que no. Definitivamente prefería que su gesto, quedara en el anonimato.

\- Pues mejor, ¿no?- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Emily escrutó sus ojos, sabiendo que mentía. Pero lo dejó pasar. Derek Morgan jamás se vanagloriaría de sus gestos de caballero. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre los dos durante unos minutos. Emily se quedó pensativa y bajó la vista al suelo.

\- Lo que dijiste antes…cuando entraste en el baño- Balbuceó Emily intentando encontrar el valor que le faltaba- ¿Lo dijiste en serio?.

Él la miró sorprendido de su repentina timidez que tan pocas veces se permitía mostrar. Posó su mano en su rostro, y suavemente, la obligó a mirarlo, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

\- Quise decir todas y cada una de las palabras que dije. Jamás arriesgaría nuestra amistad si no estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti- Su tono era bajo y grave.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?.

Derek vio la angustia reflejada en sus ojos. La pregunta era totalmente real. Simplemente, Emily no podía creer que alguien pudiera sentir algo profundo por ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor por la forma en que se veía a si misma.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti- Le respondió con suavidad, pero sin atisbo de duda- Ya deberías saberlo...- Notó su respiración agitada, y el miedo aún en su rostro. La tomó de las manos, intentando calmar su temblor, sin apartar la mirada- Emily, jamás habría hecho el amor contigo si no hubiera estado totalmente seguro de lo que siento por ti.

Ella abrió los ojos, como si la verdad la hubiera golpeado de repente. Se quedó en silencio, procesando sus palabras, sin saber qué decir. Derek decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Depende de ti. Siempre ha dependido de ti.

Lo miró confusa.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Emily- Le explicó acariciando su mejilla- Jamás te presionaré para que hagas algo que no quieras. Eso es lo que te ofrezco.

Emily sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza bajo su pecho. Aquel ofrecimiento, era lo único que necesitaba para confirmar que Derek Morgan, era diferente a cualquier otro hombre que había conocido nunca. En cada una de sus relaciones anteriores, siempre había sido ella la que se sacrificaba de una manera u otra. Desde John Cooley hasta Ian Doyle pasando por otros muchos. ¿Cuántas veces había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a cambio de un poco de amor? Ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez, lo que recibió a cambio había sido realmente eso. Buscando un poco de afecto, haciendo cualquier cosa para sentirse amada, como un mendigo implorando un poco de pan. Todos y cada uno de ellos, le habían exigido, pero ella nunca recibió nada mas que migajas. Ahora tenía un hombre delante que le estaba prometiendo que la amaría sin condiciones y sin exigencias. ¿Realmente ella se merecía algo así?.

\- ¿Y si te decepciono? ¿Y si no soy realmente como crees?.

En realidad, oír esto para Derek, fue una especie de alivio. Dudaba de si misma, pero al menos, ya no dudaba de él.

\- ¿Y si nos centramos en el hoy? ¿Y si hacemos las cosas paso a paso?- La imitó con una sonrisa- Y cada vez que no te sientas segura, volveremos hacia atrás, y lo haremos de otra manera. Buscaremos la forma, juntos. No renunciaré a ti mientras tú no quieras que lo haga. Sólo di que sí y te demostraré que nunca habrá nada en ti que pueda decepcionarme.

Emily, esperanzada en que quizás, por fin, había encontrado lo que llevaba toda la vida buscando, le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Me parece, que lo del sótano fue un gran paso, Agente Morgan.

Derek no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Sí, definitivamente, le gustaba cada versión de aquella mujer. El pensamiento del resto del equipo, le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con los demás? ¿Quieres contárselo?

Ella se quedó un poco perpleja durante unos segundos.

\- La verdad, dudo que haya mucho que contar ya. Pero sería divertido seguir jugando a negar la evidencia durante un tiempo.

Derek frunció el gesto, con cara de interrogación.

\- ¿Jugar a negar la evidencia?.

\- No te hagas el sorprendido. ¿No es a eso a lo que hemos estado jugando tu yo durante los últimos años?- Le contestó con una sonrisa- Verás, sospecho que alguien les ha convencido para que no hagan demasiadas preguntas directas y se limiten a cuchichear a nuestras espaldas- Añadió ignorando la expresión culpable de Derek- Realmente creo que seriamos malos amigos si les priváramos de ese entretenimiento.

\- Eres absolutamente perversa...- Se burló- Y hablando de lo del sótano...me parece que de ahora en adelante nos podríamos limitar a las zonas seguras de la casa- Continuó guiñándole un ojo-Es muy grande, puedes elegir.

Ella fingió reflexionar sobre el tema, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estoy pensando que si te portas bien, incluso puede que te deje ser el león- Le insinuó en un susurro.

\- ¿Sí?- Le dijo él, posando sus labios en su cuello, al tiempo que lo recorría suavemente con su lengua, haciéndola estremecer- Porque estaba deseando mostrarte mis garras.

Su mano subió suavemente hasta su pecho, por debajo de la tela de su escueta camiseta, acariciándolo hasta conseguir que un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca.

Emily lo miró, mientras se mordía el labio de aquella manera tan suya, y buscó su boca susurrándole:

\- Definitivamente, esta noche, te dejaré ser el león- Le dijo antes de cerrar la brecha entre ambos, con un beso.

Nunca se arrepintió de aquella decisión y de otras muchas que seguirían más adelante.


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

 _Tres meses después_

La casa ya estaba prácticamente amueblada, a falta sólo de que Emily decidiera mudarse allí definitivamente. Derek, aunque estaba deseando que diera el paso, no quiso presionarla de ninguna manera. Algunas mudas de ropa y su cepillo de dientes, estaba bien por ahora. Si bien sabía que tendría que tomar un par de decisiones complicadas pronto.

Acababa de poner el lavavajillas, y subió al dormitorio principal donde Emily se encontraba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro de Vonnegutt, "madre noche". Llevaba un pijama corto, de dos piezas, y se la veía relajada y feliz. Se acercó a ella, y se tendió a su lado. Ella, le dirigió una sonrisa, y siguió con su lectura.

Derek pasó su mano suavemente sobre el pequeño abultamiento de su vientre, que aún era imperceptible para todos, excepto para ellos, y le dio un beso de mariposa bajo su ombligo.

Aún no se había decidido a confirmar su relación delante del equipo a pesar de que ambos sabían perfectamente que era un secreto a voces. Estaba a gusto con Derek. Le parecía que estaba en una especie de sueño, e irracionalmente creía que contarlo sería como despertar.

\- Em, no creo que esta vez puedas negar la evidencia durante mucho tiempo más.

Emily dejó el libro a un lado para contemplar al hombre que amaba.

\- Calculo que puedo hacerlo al menos durante unas cuatro o seis semanas más- Replicó arqueando una ceja.

Derek se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando se den cuenta de que hay una cuna en una de las habitaciones?.- Se burló de ella.

\- Quizás no debiste apresurarte tanto en subirla del sótano- Le reprochó ella siguiendo su broma.- Sólo estoy de diez semanas, aún falta mucho para que este bebé pueda ocuparla.

\- Vamos princesa- Le dijo con cierta sorna- Le echaste el ojo desde el primer día que la viste. Simplemente no quería que se estropeara allí abajo.

Emily sabía que era cierto, a los pocos días de enterarse de que iba a ser padre, la recuperó del sótano y la restauró a sus espaldas. Luego, la había sorprendido colocándola en la que habían decidido que iba a ser la habitación del bebé. La más luminosa de la casa, con vistas al jardín.

\- Está bien- Aceptó ella- Se lo diremos. Además, preferiría que se enterasen de una forma más apropiada de lo que lo hiciste tu.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Cinco semanas antes_

 _Emily se quedó petrificada viendo el palito con las dos líneas rosas. Aunque por un lado tenía sus sospechas, en el fondo pensaba que sólo era un simple retraso. Con el estrés de su trabajo, no era nada extraño. Apenas su relación con Derek estaba empezando, sólo dando los primeros pasos y ni siquiera habían pensado decirle al equipo que aquello comenzaba a tornarse en algo más serio. Nadie había vuelto a preguntarles sobre lo ocurrido en el sótano, aunque no le pasaban desapercibidas las sonrisas cómplices entre sus amigos, cuando casi sin darse cuenta Derek y ella cruzaban la mirada, se tocaban con suavidad, o sonreían tímidamente. Emily lo agradecía profundamente. Simplemente le estaban dando espacio. Ya lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal con lo de Doyle, y sólo querían que fuera feliz. Sabían que si alguien podía lograrlo era Derek._

 _Durante varios días, consiguió ocultárselo. No sabía como se lo iba a tomar, y sobretodo, no sabía cómo se lo debía tomar ella. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo antes de decírselo._

 _Pero luego surgió aquel caso. Un asesino en serio que tenía fijación por el personal hospitalario. Hotch les había enviado a ella y a Derek a la última escena del crimen, justamente en un Centro Hospitalario. Cuando llegaron, un policía los acompañó a través de pasillos interminables, hasta que llegaron a la sala de rayos X._

 _Derek, se dio cuenta cuando ya había avanzado varios metros más que ella, que Emily se había quedado rezagada detrás, con los ojos clavados en el cartel que advertía del comienzo de la zona de radiación._

 _La miró confuso, le indicó al policía que siguiera, mientras que él volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta donde estaba ella._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado. Llevaba días encontrándose mal. Emily le había dicho que era un virus, pero allí de pie, a la luz de los fluorescentes, le pareció que estaba demasiado pálida._

 _Ella lo miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

 _\- ¿Emily?- De preocupado, pasó a alarmado, y colocó su mano en su cintura, pensando que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar al suelo._

 _\- No puedo entrar ahí- Apenas fue un susurro._

 _Derek intentó ver más allá de sus palabras. Siguió el recorrido de su mirada, hasta el cartel de advertencia de la puerta. Su mente de perfilador supo la respuesta de inmediato, pero por alguna razón, necesitaba oírlo de su boca. No sería real, hasta que ella lo dijera._

 _\- Estoy….- Balbuceó nerviosa- Derek… yo… estoy un poco embarazada- Dijo tontamente, como si por decirlo así, fuera menos cierto._

 _Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido. Le enterneció la expresión de disculpa de Emily como si hubiera hecho algo malo, cuando en realidad lo acababa de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

 _\- Bien- Se burló con dulzura, al tiempo que posaba su mano bajo su mentón- Si sólo estás un poco, no hay problema. Mientras no lo estés del todo no tendremos que preocuparnos._

 _El comentario provocó el efecto deseado, ganándose una sonrisa de Emily._

 _\- Emily, cuando aceptaste darnos una oportunidad, pensé que no habría nada en este mundo que pudiera hacerme más feliz- Puso la mano sobre su vientre- Y ahora te tengo delante de mí, temblando como una hoja y demostrándome una vez más, que me equivoqué._

 _\- ¿Estás bien con esto entonces?- Preguntó tímidamente._

 _No le respondió, simplemente se inclinó sobre sus labios, y la besó._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Perdidos los dos en sus recuerdos, los devolvió a la realidad, un pequeño gemido cuyo origen no identificaron en un principio. Miraron a su alrededor, hasta que por fin Emily, clavó su vista en la ventana.

\- ¿Derek? - Lo llamó con voz ahogada- Ahí hay un gato.

Derek siguió su mirada y detuvo sus ojos en el gato en cuestión. Era moteado de amarillo y blanco y se paseaba alegremente de un lado a otro. Estaba bastante seguro, por la expresión de Emily, de que no era "un gato", sino de que era "el gato".

\- ¿Em?,- Le advirtió con voz pausada sin apartar la vista del felino, que los observaba tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la ventana- No se te ocurra ir a por él.

Por un momento, habría jurado que se burlaba de ellos.


End file.
